Die Suche nach einem MKlassePlaneten
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Sequel zu Die Suche nach Vollkommenheit.Ein normaler Tag im Dienst für Janeway und Seven of Nine, doch als Janeway Seven damit beauftragt, einen M-Klasse-Planeten zu finden, übertreibt es Seven. Wie reagiert Janeway als Captain und Sevens Freundin? 7/J FS AUTORISIERTE ÜBERSETZUNG


**Disclaimers**

_Copyright: Mir gehört keiner der Voyager-Charaktere oder das Voyager-Konzept. Trotzdem gehört mir der Plot dieser Story._

_Gewalt: Keine_

_Inhalt: Die Story enthält einen lesbischen Kontext_

_Pairing: Janeway/7of9_

_Summary: Eigentlich nur ein normaler Tag im Dienst für Janeway und Seven of Nine, doch als Janeway Seven damit beauftragt, einen M-Klasse-Planeten zu finden, übertreibt es Seven. Wie reagiert Janeway als Captain und wie verhält sie sich als Sevens Partnerin?_

_Begonnen: 18. Feb. Mittwoch_

_Beendet: 24. Feb. Montag_

_RedHope_

Das Original ist zu finden unter RedHopes Account bei ffnet, unter dem Titel:

"The Search for a M-Class Planet"

Und ich bin der Übersetzer! fröhlich in die Runde winkt

Ein dickes Dankeschön an Gaia fürs Betalesen, an Alcina vom Steinsberg, die mir mit ihrem „Schlauberger" aus der Patsche geholfen hat und an Herrn Schmidt, der freundlicherweise die Matheaufgaben beaufsichtigt hat! sheepishgrin

Hier das versprochene Sequel zu der "Suche nach Vollkommenheit"!

Das Spitzohr

* * *

**Die Suche nach einem M-Klasse-Planeten**

By Red Hope

Seven of Nine, ehemalige Angehörige des Borg-Kollektives, zog ihre Extraktionsröhrchen wieder ein, nachdem sie sie benutzt hatte, um die Gravitation in der Jefferiesröhre zu deaktivieren. Sie beobachtete Lt. Torres dabei, wie sie in das Innere des Replikator-Systems schwebte, bereit, die Reparatur der Haupt-Hydro-Leitung zu beenden.

„Nun, wie war das Abendessen mit dem Captain?", rief B'Elanna aus dem Replikator.

„Ausreichend!", erwiderte die Borg in ihrem normalen kühlen Tonfall.

B'Elannas Augen verengten sich und sie fragte:  
„Einfach nur ausreichend?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Was gab es denn zum Abendessen?"

„Burger und Mais!", antwortete Seven knapp.

Die Chefingenieurin schnaubte zur Antwort und entfernte die Schraubenschlüssel von ihrer Seite, als sie mit dem Kopf nach unten schwebte. Sie langte empor und begann damit, die Rohrverbindungen freizulegen.

„Haben Sie über irgendetwas Interessantes gesprochen?", hakte sie neugierig nach.

Seven wusste bereits, dass B'Elannas sehr talentiert war, was Klatschen und Herumschnüffeln anging.

„Wir hatten eine tiefschürfende Diskussion."

Angesichts dieser Information wurde Lt. Torres munter.

„Worüber?"

Ein schwaches Grinsen spielte um Sevens Lippen.

„Über die Suche der Borg nach Vollkommenheit!"

Und das war nicht einmal eine Lüge, eher eine milde Verschleierung der detaillierten Wahrheit.

B'Elanna seufzte frustriert, fuhr aber damit fort, die Rohrleitung freizulegen.

Seven bemerkte, dass B'Elanna tiefer in die Eingeweide des Replikator-Systems vordringen musste und half ihr dabei. Ihr linker Arm reichte nun weit in die Replikatorluke hinein, während ihre rechte Hand den Knöchel des Lieutenants umklammerte.

„Falls Sie neugierig sind, ob irgendetwas passiert ist: Es wurde nichts ausgeführt."

„Ausgeführt?", wiederholte die verwirrte Ingenieurin. „Seven, das war kein wissenschaftliches Experiment."

„Möglicherweise, dennoch habe ich eine Art Test durchgeführt.", enthüllte die Borg weiter.

„Oh?" B'Elanna grinste süffisant. Sie gebrauchte jetzt ihren Schraubenschlüssel, um den untersten Teil des Rohres vom Hauptsystem ohne große Mühe freizulegen.

„Und auf was haben Sie den Captain getestet?"

„Auf Ihre Hypothese, dass der Captain an mir interessiert ist; um sie zu beweisen oder zu widerlegen."

Der Lieutenant lachte in sich hinein, was Seven nicht entging.

„Und? Haben Sie eine Schlussfolgerung gezogen?"

„Ja," antwortete die Borg, „und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich sie weiterhin testen muss."

„Kahless", grummelte die Chefingenieurin, „sie ist dermaßen stur."  
„In der Tat!", stimmte Seven zu.

B'Elanna schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als sie das Rohr erfolgreich vom Rest des System abtrennte. Sie steckte ihren Schraubenschlüssel zurück in den magnetischen Gurt, den sie für ihre Werkzeuge trug.

„Ich sagte es Ihnen ja, Seven…Janeway hat es auf Sie abgesehen."

Seven of Nines Metallimplantat hob sich sofort bei Lt. Torres Statement. „In der Tat!", flüsterte sie, während ihre Augenbraue sich wieder senkte.

Der Lieutenant schwebte ein wenig empor, bis sie sich auf halber Höhe der Rohrleitung befand. Sie griff nach der Leitung, doch bevor sie sie entfernte, fragte sie:

„Finden Sie den Captain nicht attraktiv?"  
Sie versuchte aus jeder Richtung herauszubekommen, was Seven wusste und vor allem, was Seven für den Captain empfand.

„Captain Janeway hat ästhetisch zufriedenstellende physische Attribute."  
B'Elanna rollte mit ihren braunen Augen und zerrte plötzlich mit mehr Wucht als nötig die Leitung aus ihrer Verankerung.

„Hier ist die Leitung, Seven."

Die Borg löste ihre menschliche Hand vom Boden der Luke und streckte sie hinunter in den Replikator. Sie ergriff die Rohrleitung als sie in Reichweite war und zog sie aus dem Replikator hinaus. Sie bemerkte schnell, welcher Teil der Leitung eine Reparatur benötigte, nahm sich aber nicht die Zeit für eine genauere Bewertung. Stattdessen schob sie es ein wenig weiter in die Jefferiesröhre hinein, um es erst einmal aus dem Weg zu haben. Sie nahm dann das kürzlich verfertigte Rohr auf und reichte es in den Replikator herunter.

„Hier ist die neue Leitung, Lieutenant."

„Danke." B'Elanna hatte ihren Kopf so weit geneigt, dass ihr Kinn beinahe ihren Brustkorb berührte, sodass sie das Rohr kommen sah. Sie ergriff es mit beiden Händen und zog es vorsichtig abwärts. Sie neigte ihren Kopf wieder zurück und nahm sich einen Moment, sich an die Bewegung anzupassen und sich an das Gefühl des Kopfstehens zu gewöhnen. Schließlich fügte sie das neue Leitungsstück an dem dafür vorgesehenen Platz ein, worauf die beiden Bolzen an den Enden einrasteten und sich mit dem Hauptsystem verbanden.

„Ich liebe es, wenn etwas funktioniert."

Seven hatte einen halb amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, da sie B'Elanna in diesem Punkt vollkommen zustimmte.

Die Chefingenieurin zog sich zum unteren Teil der Rohrleitung hinab und ergriff den Schraubenschlüssel an ihrer Seite, um sie fest zu installieren.

„Sie fühlen sich vom Captain angezogen, Seven?"

Seven of Nine kniff die Augen zusammen, angesichts dieser unerwarteten und direkten Frage.

„Wie ich bereits sagte…"

„Ja, ja, ich habe es gehört, Seven, also sparen Sie sich diesen Unsinn."

Lt. Torres hatte ihre Arbeit am unteren Teil beendet und zog sich nun mit den Händen an der Leitung entlang nach oben. Ihre Füße berührten nun den Boden der Jefferiesröhre.

„Ich will Ihre verdammte Meinung und nicht irgendwelche faktischen Beobachtungen. Ich denke, dass jeder bestätigen würde, dass Janeway gut aussieht."

Seven atmete tief durch, während ihr Verstand rasch nach einer Antwort suchte.

„Der Captain ist attraktiv, doch wenn ich es logisch betrachte, ist sie keine tragbare Partnerin."

B'Elanna verharrte für einen Moment und fragte:  
„Tragbare Partnerin?"

Sie beendete ihre Arbeit und schraubte das Rohr endgültig fest.

„Ja", antwortete die Borg. „Erstens ist sie eine Frau."

"Ach, kommen Sie, Seven. Zwei Frauen können durchaus… ähm… miteinander Sex haben."

Seven unterdrückte ein Grinsen und hielt ihre Stimme gleichmäßig und flach.

„Möglicherweise, aber über ihr Geschlecht mache ich mir die wenigsten Sorgen."

„Was ist es dann?", hakte die Ingenieurin nach. Sie hatte gerade das Rohr eingehangen und arbeitete nun daran, die Flüssigkeitszufuhr wieder in das richtige, neue Rohr zurückzuleiten.

„Das ist eine lange Liste", antwortete die Borg heftig. „Wollen Sie alles hören?"

B'Elanna lachte tatsächlich.  
"Nur die wichtigen, Seven."

„Natürlich."  
Sevens Verstand arbeitete schnell und logisch die Liste ab und nannte einige.

„Als erstes ist sie der Captain, was ein Problem darstellt. Zweitens ist sie überaus streitlustig und manchmal sehr anstrengend."  
„Fahren Sie fort", drängte B'Elanna und glaubte jedes Wort, da sie Seven zustimmen musste. Rein optisch gesehen mochte Janeway ein guter Fang sein, aber mental gesehen, war sie als ein Date nach B'Elannas Meinung eine Nervensäge.

"Drittens, ist sie zu selbstbewusst und das macht sie beinahe unausstehlich." Seven schüttelte den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Viertens, bricht sie ständig ihr persönliches Protokoll, indem sie das eine sagt und das andere tut."

„Ach ja", stimmte B'Elanna zu, „Sie meinen, Sie sagt etwas und handelt nicht danach."

Seven überdachte die Worte der Ingenieurin.

„Exakt."

Lt. Torres grinste schief, während sie ihren Schraubenschlüssel wieder in ihrem Werkzeuggürtel verstaute, nachdem sie mit der Leitung fertig war.

„Noch andere Gründe?"

Sie streckte die rechte Hand aus und drückte den Knopf, der den Rückfluss der Flüssigkeit auslösen würde.

„Ja, sie ist starrköpfig."

Über dieses offene Statement brach B'Elanna in Gelächter aus.

„Ich könnte Ihnen nicht mehr zustimmen!", bellte sie aus dem Inneren des Replikators.

Seven schnaubte und das alte Sprichwort, das Janeway sie gelehrt hatte, kam ihr in den Sinn: B'Elanna war der Esel, der einen anderen ein Langohr schimpft.

„Sind Sie fertig, B'Elanna?"  
„Ja, holen Sie mich raus."

Die Borg zögerte nicht, der Halbklingonin aus dem Replikator zu helfen und sie herumzudrehen, bis sie wieder richtig herum stand.

Die Ingenieurin öffnete langsam die Augen, als ihre sich drehende Welt sich endlich wieder beruhigte. Sie griff nach ihrer Werkzeugkiste, doch diesmal ließ sie Vorsicht walten und schob sie ein Stück von ihren Füßen weg. Schnell löste sie den Werkzeuggürtel und legte ihn zusammen mit dem Schraubenschlüssel in die Werkzeugkiste.

Seven war damit beschäftigt, die Schwerkraft in der Jefferiesröhre wiederherzustellen.

Gerade, als B'Elanna ihr Werkzeug verstaut und den Deckel der Kiste geschlossen hatte, kehrte die Schwerkraft zurück. Ihre Werkzeugkiste knallte auf den Boden und im Hintergrund hörte sie, wie die kaputte Rohrleitung auf den Boden der Röhre schepperte.

„Machen wir, dass wir hier raus kommen", beschwerte sie sich, „ich bin total verkrampft."

"Ich glaube, im Vergleich zu mir, geht es Ihnen gut." Seven krabbelte schon durch die Röhre und nahm die kaputte Leitung mit.

Der Lieutenant grinste neckisch.

„Ja, es muss eine ziemlich knifflige Angelegenheit sein, wenn man so groß ist und hier drin arbeiten muss."

Die Borg verzichtete auf einen Kommentar, aber grinste B'Elanna schwach an.

Die Ingenieurin sah das und verspürte ein wenig Erleichterung, mal eine etwas menschlichere Seite an Seven zu entdecken. Als sie das Ende der Röhre erreicht hatten, tippte sie den Code ein, um die Tür zu öffnen. Sie glitt hinaus, stellte ihren Werkzeugkoffer ab und nahm Seven die Rohrleitung ab.

Schließlich kletterte die hochgewachsene Frau auch aus der Röhre und begann, ritualgleich, ihre Beine zu strecken. Als sie gerade anbieten wollte, die Leitung in den Maschinenraum zu bringen, wurde sie unterbrochen.

„_Janeway an Seven of Nine."_

Seven tippte rasch ihren Kommunikator an.

„Hier ist Seven."  
_„Wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit haben, kommen Sie bitte ihn meinem Bereitschaftsraum vorbei."_

Seven hob kaum merklich ihre metallische Augenbraue.

„Ich werde sofort da sein, Captain."

„_Danke__. __Janeway Ende."_

B'Elanna hatte dem kompletten Austausch zugehört und beschloss nun, dass in dem Gespräch nichts Unprofessionelles enthalten war, nicht einmal zwischen den Zeilen.

„Noch mal danke für Ihre Hilfe, Seven."

„Gern geschehen."

Lt. Torres lächelte Seven warm an und machte Anstalten, fort zugehen, sah dann aber noch mal über die Schulter zurück.

„Grüßen Sie den Captain von mir!", sagte sie mutwillig.

Seven reagierte nicht darauf und ihre flache Antwort darauf war: „Vielleicht."

B'Elanna verdrehte die Augen und rief aus:

„Sie verstehen keinen Spaß, Seven!" Sie wandte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum.

Seven of Nine starrte ihr neugierig nach, dann entschied sie, sich auf den Weg zum Bereitschaftsraum des Captains zu machen. Sie brauchte nicht lange, um die Brücke zu erreichen und erntete einen flüchtigen Blick des Commanders. Sie nickte ihm flüchtig zu und steuerte dann direkt auf den Bereitschaftsraum zu.

Als der Captain die Tür hörte, sah sie forschend von ihrem Computer auf. Als sie Seven sah, fühlte sie sich versucht zu lächeln, unterdrückte diesen Impuls aber.

„Guten Morgen, Seven."

Seven verharrte vor dem Schreibtisch und stand hochaufgerichtet, die Hände hinter dem Rücken.

„Guten Morgen, Captain."

Janeway faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie nach einem M-Klasse-Planeten suchen."

Die Borg war augenblicklich interessiert.

„Landurlaub, Captain?"

„Ja, ich denke, die Crew könnte das gebrauchen." Der Captain schwieg, doch dann grinste sie plötzlich.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nichts gegen einen Urlaub hätte."

Seven grinste kurz, bevor sie wieder ernst wurde.

„Natürlich."

„Lassen Sie mich wissen, was Sie finden, Seven." Janeway richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich erwarte einen Bericht am Ende Ihrer Schicht."

"Natürlich, Captain." Seven neigte bestätigend ihren Kopf und entschied dann, dass sie fertig waren. Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte brüsk aus dem Raum.

Janeway sah mit schweren Lidern auf und beobachtete, wie ihr Astrometrieoffizier den Raum verließ. Ein winziges Grinsen kräuselte ihre Lippen, als sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte.

Der Rest der Alpha-Schicht verlief ohne einen Zwischenfall, was auf der Voyager zu den selteneren Phänomenen gehörte, wenn man die Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen in Betracht zog.

Die Crew war auf vielerlei Weisen erleichtert, dass sie es mit einer banalen Schicht zu tun hatten und sich nicht um Überlebensstrategien gegenüber einem Feind herumschlagen mussten.

Seven hatte die meiste Zeit ihrer Schicht damit verbracht, den umgebenden Weltraum zu scannen und hatte lediglich einen M-Klasse-Planeten entdeckt.

Trotz seiner Bedeutung hatte Seven eine Ahnung, als ob irgendetwas damit nicht in Ordnung wäre. Sie beschloss, einige detailliertere Scans von dem Planten unter ihnen vorzunehmen und sich die Geologie und Biologie genauer anzusehen. Sie entdeckte, dass das Terrain geradezu perfekt für ihre Zwecke war, vielleicht etwas wärmer als erforderlich, aber es schien keine intelligenten Spezies dort zu geben. Gerade als sie den letzten Bio-Scan vornahm, entdeckte sie mehrere Tierarten, die zwischen neun und fünfundzwanzig Metern groß wurden und bis zu 45.300 Kilo wogen. In Sevens Vorstellung war das nicht gerade ein geeigneter Platz für einen Landurlaub, dennoch erwähnte sie den Planeten in ihrem Bericht für Janeway.

Seven bemerkte, dass sich ihre Schicht dem Ende zuneigte, doch sie war nicht bereit, ihren Bericht abzugeben, ohne einen passenden M-Klasse-Planeten gefunden zu haben. Sie wusste, dass sie die Scannerreichweite vergrößern konnte, aber dafür brauchte sie mehr Energie und diese müsste sie aus dem Maschinenraum zur Astrometrie umleiten. Seven zog ihre Optionen in Betracht und entschied sich, die Energie umzuleiten. Bevor sie die Astrometrie verließ, griff sie nach einem Tricorder und eilte dann hinunter zum Maschinenraum.

Sobald Seven den Maschinenraum betrat, sah jeder aus der Abteilung zu ihr hinüber. Sie bewahrte einen ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck und setzte ihren Weg zur Jefferiesröhre fort. Innerhalb einer Minute hatte sie die Jefferiesröhre erreicht und kroch zur Energiehauptverteilung des Schiffes. Seven ließ sich im Schneidersitz nieder und starrte auf das Kontrolldisplay des Energieverteilungssystems.

Die Borg hob ihren Tricorder an das Computerdisplay und dieser verband sich automatisch damit. Zuerst leitete Seven die Energie vom Casino zu Astrometrie um, stellte aber sicher, dass sie ein bestimmtes Energieniveau dabei nicht überschritt, bevor sie sich der nächsten Energieleitung zuwandte. Nun verband sie den Tricorder mit den Energieleitungen des Maschinenraums, berechnete schnell, wie viel Energie sie von dort abziehen konnte und entschied sich für eine geringere Voltzahl. Als sie die Energie um zweitausend Volt verringerte, verdunkelte sich die Beleuchtung in der Jefferiesröhre. Danach wandte Seven ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Energieversorgung der Frachträume zu und leitete den größten Teil davon um. Sie wusste, dass ihr Borgalkoven eine bestimmte Energiemenge benötigte, die sie nicht unterschritt.

Gerade als Seven die Energieversorgung der Frachträume erfolgreich umgeleitet hatte, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrer Linken mit einem leisen Zischen und B'Elanna erschien darin.

B'Elanna war leicht erstaunt, erholte sich davon aber schnell.

„Seven, was machen Sie da?"  
Die Borg betrachtete die Ingenieurin für einen Moment und wandte sich dann wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

„Ich leite die Energie von verschiedenen Sektionen zur Astrometrie um."

Sofort verengten sich die Augen von Lt. Torres.

„Was?", grollte sie und krabbelte durch die Tür.

„Verdammt, Seven!" Sie ließ sich nieder und nahm der Borg den Tricorder ab.

„Der Warp-Antrieb hat wegen Ihnen gerade dreitausend Watt verloren." Sie schob Seven aus dem Weg und machte sich daran, die Energieumleitungen, die Seven gerade etabliert hatte, wieder aufzuheben.

„Der Antrieb fiel unter Warp sechs wegen dieses Kunststückes."

Sie atmete schwer während sie hektisch die Energieversorgung umprogrammierte.

Seven hatte sich an die gegenüberliegende Wand verzogen und mit dem Rücken dagegen gelehnt.

B'Elanna warf der Borg einen Blick zu und schaute dann wieder auf den Tricorder.

„Was? Eine Entschuldigung kennen die Borg wohl nicht?"

Seven verlor den Augenkontakt zu der verärgerten Ingenieurin.

„Das nächste Mal fragen Sie mich, bevor Sie sich an den Energiesystemen vergreifen, Seven! Ich bin für diese Abteilung verantwortlich und wenn etwas schief geht, fällt das auf mich zurück."  
Die Chefingenieurin hatte das Problem schließlich behoben und sah die junge Borg an.

„Darum gibt es eine Kommandokette, damit wir alle zusammenarbeiten können."

Seven schluckte, als ihr klar wurde, welchen Fehler sie begangen hatte.

B'Elanna schüttelte den Kopf über die schweigende Frau.

„Um nicht davon zu sprechen, dass ich den Captain im Nacken sitzen habe, weil wir plötzlich unter Warp fielen."  
Sie seufzte und gab den Tricorder zurück.

„Warum haben Sie die Energie überhaupt ungeleitet?"

Seven sah forschend von ihrem Tricorder auf und antwortete:  
„Der Captain befahl, dass ich nach einem M-Klasse-Planeten scanne. Ich brauchte mehr Energie, um die Reichweite zu vergrößern."

B'Elanna seufzte tief, sie wusste, wie hart die Borg arbeitete, um den Captain zufrieden zu stellen.

„Von wo haben Sie sonst noch Energie umgeleitet?"

"Vom Casino und den Frachträumen."

Ein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht der Ingenieurin.

„Ich bin sicher, Neelix wird das lieben."

Seven enthüllte ihr Grinsen.

„Möglicherweise."

"Seven, wie viel Energie benötigen Sie?" Lt. Torres war nun wieder ernst.

Seven berechnete die Energiemenge schnell im Kopf.

„Weitere Tausend Watt sollten ausreichend sein."

„Nehmen Sie die doch von den Holodecks", schlug der Lieutenant vor. Sie machte eine Pause, während sie die junge Frau betrachtete und an ihre vorherige Aktion dachte. Sie war nicht mehr verärgert, aber immer noch ein wenig ungehalten.

„Wie ich sagte, das nächste Mal kommen Sie erst zu mir, bevor Sie irgendetwas mit den Schiffssystemen anstellen. Wenn Sie nicht in einer Kommandokette arbeiten können, sind Sie an Bord der Voyager fehl am Platz." Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig und fügte ruhig hinzu: „Das hat mich der Captain gelehrt."

Seven nickte langsam und sagte dann ernsthaft:  
„Es tut mir leid, B'Elanna. Das nächste Mal werde ich mich mit Ihnen absprechen."

"Danke!", wisperte die Ingenieurin. Sie wertete das als das Ende dieser Unterhaltung und ließ sich wieder auf Hände und Knie hinab. Sie krabbelte durch die Luke, doch dann verharrte sie und sah zu Seven zurück.

„Kümmern Sie sich darum, die Energieversorgung wieder in ihren normalen Zustand zu bringen, wenn Sie Ihre Scans abgeschlossen haben."

„Das werde ich dann sofort erledigen", stimmte die Borg zu.

B'Elanna grinste leicht und fügte hinzu: „Es wäre keine schlechte Idee, wenn das geschähe, bevor Neelix mit dem Abendessen beginnt."

Die Borg grinste schwach.

„Natürlich."

Die Chefingenieurin lachte leise in sich hinein und krabbelte davon, nachdem die Tür sich mit sanftem Zischen hinter ihr geschlossen hatte.

Seven dachte über die seltsame Konfrontation mit B'Elanna nach und war leicht erstaunt darüber, dass die Halbklingonin nicht ärgerlicher gewesen war. Sie überdachte den Zwischenfall auch noch, während sie die Energie von den Holodecks zur Astrometrie umleitete. Als sie damit fertig war, ließ sie sich wieder auf Hände und Knie nieder und krabbelte zum Einstieg der Jefferiesröhre zurück. Nun konnte sie ihre Scans über mehrere Lichtjahre ausdehnen. Sie war fest entschlossen, diese Scans durchzuführen, bevor sie ihren Bericht abgab, einerlei, ob sie bis in die Beta-Schicht hinein arbeiten musste oder nicht.

Captain Janeway wanderte langsam durch ihr Schiff bis sie zur Tür der Astrometrie kam. Sie war zwischen Besorgnis und Verärgerung hin- und hergerissen, da sie noch immer nichts von ihrem Astrometrieoffizier gehört hatte. Immerhin hatte sie Seven klar und deutlich zu verstehen geben, dass sie einen Bericht über die M-Klasse-Planeten bis zum Ende der Alpha-Schicht erwartete, dennoch lag ihr dieser nicht vor. Und was die Angelegenheit noch verschlimmerte, war die Tatsache, dass Sevens Schicht nun beendet war.

Der Captain betrat die Astrometrie und fand dort niemanden außer der hochgewachsenen blonden Borg am Hauptkontrollpult.

„Seven."

Seven of Nine verharrte für einen Moment bei ihrer Arbeit und warf dem Captain einen schnellen Blick zu. Innerhalb dieser Sekunde bemerkte sie, dass der Captain unnachgiebig wirkte und ihr Tonfall klang sehr streng.

Sie war sich nicht wirklich sicher, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber als sich Janeway ihr näherte, sah sie, wie es in ihren grauen Augen loderte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain?", erkundigte sich die Borg in ruhigem Tonfall.

„Warum habe ich Ihren Bericht nicht vorliegen?", drängte der Captain. Sie ging an die Seite des Kontrollpultes und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und warum sind Sie immer noch im Dienst?"  
Nun verstand Seven, warum der Captain so erregt war und überlegte, wie sie ihr am besten antwortete.

„Ich komme Ihrem Befehl nach und scanne nach M-Klasse-Planeten."

„Und das sollten Sie bis wann erledigen?", fragte der Captain.

Die Borg sah Janeway direkt an, ihr Gesicht blieb neutral.

„Bis 17 Uhr."

Captain Janeway neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Warum diese Verspätung?"

Seven of Nine verspürte das Bedürfnis, aufzuseufzen, wusste aber nicht, warum. Stattdessen ignorierte sie diesen Impuls und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Bildschirm einige Meter vor ihr zu.

„Ich bin beinahe mit der zweiten Reihe von Scans fertig, Captain."

„Die zweite?", wiederholte der Captain.

„Ja", antwortete die Borg, „die erste Serie enthüllte einen M-Klasse-Planeten."

Der Captain spürte, wie ihre Verärgerung wuchs, nicht unbedingt wegen Sevens Mangel an Pflichterfüllung, sondern vielmehr weil sie Sevens Beweggründe nicht verstand. Es war nicht normal, dass Seven eine Anweisung von Janeway ignorierte, der sie zuvor zugestimmt hatte.

„Warum haben Sie das nicht in Ihrem Bericht vermerkt und diesen abgegeben?"

Seven warf dem Captain einen Blick zu und sah dann wieder auf den Schirm.

„Der Planet war unzureichend."

„Diese Entscheidung treffe ich, Seven!", erinnerte Janeway.

"Natürlich", stimmte die Borg zu, "dennoch nahm ich an, dass die Umweltbedingungen des Planeten nicht Ihre Zustimmung finden würden."  
Ihre Hände flogen über die Kontrolltafeln, als sie die Daten des ersten Planeten heraussuchte.

„Also habe ich mich für einen weiteren Scan entschieden, um einen brauchbareren M-Klasse-Planeten ausfindig zu machen."

Sie hatte die Daten des ersten M-Klasse-Planeten gefunden und sah forschend auf die Scan-Ergebnisse.

„Hier sind die Daten des ersten Planeten."

Janeway ließ die Sache für einen Moment laufen, gab der Borg nach und warf einen Blick auf den Schirm. Sie ging um die Konsole herum, stellte sich genau davor und lehnte sich daran an, während sie die Daten überflog.

„Es ist ein M-Klasse-Planet, ähnlich dem Mars, Seven." Sie wandte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Seven an. „Ich sehe nicht, inwiefern dieser Planet ungenügend sein soll."

Seven senkte ihren Kopf in Richtung Konsole und suchte flink die Daten heraus, die sie zu den zweiten Scans bewegt hatten.

„Möglicherweise", wisperte sie, als der Bildschirm aufflackerte und sich die angezeigten Daten veränderten.

Der Captain las sich rasch die Informationen über die verschiedenen Tierarten durch, die den Planeten bevölkerten. Nichts davon erschien ihr außergewöhnlich und sie war drauf und dran etwas dazu zu sagen, bis sie auch das Ende las.

„Amphibische Kreaturen", informierte die Borg, "und ziemlich große."

"Das würde ich auch so sagen!", stimmte der Captain ruhig zu. Schließlich hatte sie alle Informationen aufgenommen und sah Seven an.

„Haben Ihre zweiten Scans bislang etwas Neues ergeben?"

„Ja", antwortete die Borg. Schnell brachte sie die Daten eines zweiten, aber weiter entfernten M-Klasse-Planeten auf den Schirm.

Janeway sah auf den Schirm und lehnte sich gegen die Konsole. Sie überflog die Daten und langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen aus. Sie stellte fest, dass der Planet sehr erdähnlich war und sich noch in einem frühen Entwicklungsstadium befand. Die zweite Datensammlung wies sie darauf hin, dass die Bewohner des Planeten sehr den Menschen ähnelten.

„Wissen Sie etwas über diese Wesen, Seven?"

Seven holte tief Luft und berichtete dann:  
„Spezies 2512… Die Borg entdeckten sie vor zehn Jahren, befanden sie aber vorerst noch ungenügend zur Assimilation."

Der Captain grunzte leise und fuhr damit fort, die Daten zu lesen.

„Irgendwelche einzigartigen Fähigkeiten?"  
„Ja", antwortete Seven, „sie scheinen die Fähigkeit zu besitzen, sowohl an Land als auch im Wasser zu überleben."

Janeway furchte die Brauen.

„Lungen und Kiemen?"

Seven nickte und erwiderte dann:  
„Die Borg zogen in Betracht, sie wegen dieser Fähigkeit zu assimilieren, fanden dann aber keine Verwendung dafür."

„Nein, das glaube ich auch nicht", stimmte der Captain zu.

„Aber das pure Wissen um diese biologische Besonderheit faszinierte die Borg", fuhr Seven fort. "Ich glaube, die Borg assimilierten dreihundert Lebensformen von Spezies 2512, um sich dieses Wissen anzueignen."

Captain Janeway sah Seven mit geweiteten Augen an.

„Dreihundert, nur um dieses biologische Merkmal zu verstehen?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte die Borg in nüchternem Ton. „Das ist die effizienteste Methode, um zu einem abschließenden Ergebnis zu kommen."

Janeway antwortete nichts darauf, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Datenstrom auf dem Bildschirm zuwandte.

„Ich nehme an, dass die Borg zu ihnen zurückkommen werden?"

„Natürlich", entgegnete Seven, „sie scheinen eine faszinierende Evolutionsgeschichte zu durchlaufen. Die Borg werden einige Jahrhunderte warten, bevor sie zurückkehren. Die Borg kamen zu dem Schluss, dass Spezies 2512 ihre Kiemen verlieren werden und sich an das Leben zu Lande anpassen werden."

„Interessant", flüsterte der Captain. „Es scheint mir ein geeigneter Platz für einen Landurlaub zu sein."

"Das denke ich auch", stimmte Seven zu. „Besonders da Spezies 2512 sich auf diesen Sektor des Planeten beschränkt."

Sie gab einige Befehle ein.

Janeway sah zu, als auf dem Schirm eine Weltraumansicht des Planeten erschien. Im unteren Teil der rechten Hemisphäre zeigte ein roter Kasten an, wo sich die Spezies im Moment aufhielt. Bei dem Gedanken an Landurlaub lächelte sie in sich hinein, doch ihr Lächeln verschwand als ihre Gedanken sich der unmittelbaren Gegenwart zuwandten.

„Ich möchte, dass beide Planeten in ihrem Bericht in Erscheinung treten, damit ich mich mit Beiden detaillierter befassen kann."

Sie umrundete die Konsole und sah die Borg an.

„Natürlich, Captain. Ich werde das sofort erledigen."

Captain Janeway betrachtete die jüngere Frau und verlagerte dann ihr Gewicht auf den rechten Fuß.

„Und beim nächsten Mal fangen Sie nicht einfach mit einer zweiten Serie von Scans an, ohne vorher mit mir gesprochen zu haben." Instinktiv stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften. „Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei Ihnen, Seven. Das wissen Sie."

Seven öffnete den Mund, um diese Anklage zu widerlegen, zögerte dann aber als sie feststellte, dass der Captain Recht hatte. Sie atmete tief durch und nickte dann.

„Natürlich, Captain."

Der Captain spürte, wie eine Woge von Schuld über sie hereinbrach, als sie sah, wie eisig Sevens Augen wurden. Trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie nicht nachsichtig sein durfte, wenn sie ernsthaft von Seven erwartete, sich an die Kommandokette zu halten und ihre Position als Astrometrieoffizier korrekt auszufüllen.

„Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht in einer Stunde, Seven."

Die junge Borg nickte lediglich, doch als der Captain sich umdrehte und den Raum verlassen wollte, brachte Janeways Erwähnung der Kommandokette Seven B'Elannas vorherige Bredouille wieder ins Gedächtnis.

„Captain?", rief sie aus.

Janeway hatte die Tür schon erreicht, verharrte aber dort und drehte sich um.

„Ich… entschuldige mich wegen vorhin."

Der Captain war plötzlich verwirrt, ihr Gesicht verzog sich ein wenig.

„Ich war dafür verantwortlich, dass der Antrieb unter Warp sechs fiel", stellte die Borg klar.

Captain Janeway hob ihre Augenbraue kaum merklich an.

„Lt. Torres hat versäumt, das zu erwähnen."

Unter dem strengen Blick des Captains hielt Seven ihre Schultern angespannt.

„Ungeachtet dessen war ich es, die den Energieabfall im Maschinenraum verursachte und nicht Lt. Torres mangelnde Fähigkeiten als Chefingenieurin."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Captains hatte sich ein wenig verhärtet und sie trat näher an die jüngere Frau heran.

„Was haben Sie gemacht?"

Seven atmete tief durch und bereitete sich auf eine weitere mögliche Strafe vor.

„Ich war in der Jefferiesröhre und habe die Energie in die Astrometrie umgeleitet."

Instinktiv verengten sich Janeways Augen.

„Warum?"

"Ich benötigte mehr Energie, um meine Scans um mehrere Lichtjahre erweitern zu können, Captain."

Janeway wusste, dass der Schaden bereits angerichtet war und es keinen Sinn hatte, nun noch darüber wütend zu werden. Sie beließ es vorerst dabei und beschloss, Seven noch einmal einen Vortrag über Kommandos zu geben, wenn sie ihr den Bericht brachte.

„Entschuldigung akzeptiert." Sie ließ die vor der Brust verschränkten Arme sinken.

„Kümmern Sie sich darum, dass ich den Bericht in einer Stunde vorliegen habe. Verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Captain."

Janeway nickte rasch, drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und ging.

Seven neigte den Kopf ein wenig und dachte daran, welche Regeln sie an diesem Tag überschritten hatte, und das sogar gleich zweimal. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, als sie bestrebt war, ihre Mission zu vollenden und einen zufrieden stellenden M-Klasse-Planeten zu finden. Als sie sich wieder der detaillierteren Darstellung ihrer Daten über die beiden Planeten zuwandte, ging ihr der Gedanke an einen von Janeways Vorträgen durch den Kopf.

Seven brauchte eine dreiviertel Stunde, um die Daten zu analysieren und in ein PADD zu laden. Sie nahm das PADD von der Konsole und verließ die Astrometrie, um sich auf den Weg zur Brücke zu machen. Als sie die Brücke betrat, ignorierte sie die merkwürdigen Blicke der Beta-Schicht und ging einfach durch bis zur Tür des Bereitschaftsraums.

„Herein", rief der Captain. Sie erwartete Seven und als sie die Borg sah, war sie ein wenig erleichtert.

„Haben Sie den Bericht, Seven?"

„Ja, Captain." Seven trat an den Schreibtisch heran und gab das PADD ab. Nachdem der Captain es angenommen hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und verharrter in steifer Haltung, die Hände auf dem Rücken.

Janeway warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Bericht und nickte anerkennend.

„Gut."

Sie legte das PADD auf ihren Schreibtisch und sah forschend zu der jungen Frau auf.

Seven fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl unter dem Blick des Captains, dennoch zeigte sie keine Spur ihres Unbehagens. Sie ballte die Fäuste hinter ihrem Rücken, lockerte sie aber wieder, als sie als erste das Wort ergriff.

„Sollte ich eine Bestrafung für meine heutigen Aktivitäten erwarten, Captain?"

Der Captain faltete die Hände im Schoß und lehnte sich schließlich entspannt zurück.

„Denken Sie, dass Sie eine Bestrafung verdienen?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher", erwiderte die Borg aufrichtig, „da ich nur wenig Verständnis für das Protokoll habe, sollte ich das nicht entscheiden."

Der Captain fühlte wohl den Stachel in diesen Worten. Sie seufzte leise und starrte für einen Moment auf ihren Computerbildschirm. Als sie wieder aufsah, sagte sie:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Bestrafung den Zweck bei Ihnen erfüllen würde, Seven."

„Warum?", soufflierte die Borg.

„Weil Sie, wie Sie sagen, das Protokoll nicht verstehen." Janeway betrachtete die junge Frau nachdenklich und überdachte ihre nächsten Worte sorgfältig. „Ich kann Sie nicht für einen Fehler bestrafen, den Sie gemacht haben, wenn Sie nicht verstehen, warum es ein Fehler war."

Seven biss leicht die Zähne zusammen, nickte aber langsam.

„Ich denke, es wäre eine angemessenere Nutzung unserer Zeit, wenn wir sicherstellen, dass Sie Ihren Fehler verstehen." Janeway neigte ein wenig den Kopf zur Seite.

„Dann können wir hoffentlich verhindern, dass das noch einmal geschieht."

Seven of Nine holte tief Luft und sagte schließlich:  
„Ich verstehe meine Fehler, Captain."

„Tun Sie das?", hakte der Captain nach, ihr Ton ernsthaft, doch unterschwellig schwang ein wenig Hoffnung darin mit.

„Ja," antwortete die Borg. „Lt. Torres maßregelte mich."  
„Und was hat sie Ihnen gesagt?", forschte der Captain nach.

Sevens Verstand durchlief rasch noch einmal das Gespräch, dass sie mit der Chefingenieurin geführt hatte und fand schließlich die gesuchte Information. Sie wiederholte diesen Teil für den Captain:

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal an den Energiesystemen arbeiten will, soll ich mich vorher mit Lt. Torres absprechen. Wenn ich mich nicht an die Kommandokette halten kann, bin ich an Bord der Voyager fehl am Platz. Die Kommandokette existiert, damit wir alle Hand in Hand arbeiten können." Sie schwieg und sah den Captain neugierig an. „Lt. Torres sagte, dass Sie sie das gelehrt haben."

Der Captain nickte zustimmend, blieb aber für eine ganze Weile still, während sie über die Borg und ihre Worte nachdachte. Sie veränderte ihre Sitzhaltung und sah Seven dann wieder fest in die Augen.

„Diese Kommandokette gilt für das gesamte Schiff, Seven. Nicht nur für Lt. Torres oder den Maschinenraum."

"Ja, das verstehe ich.", stimmte die Borg zu. „Und der Grund, warum Sie verärgert waren, war, dass ich Sie nicht kontaktiert habe, bevor ich mit der zweiten Serie von Scans begonnen habe..."

Captain Janeway nickte und war erleichtert, dass Seven ihre Fehler verstanden hatte.

„Gut." Sie setzte sich weiter auf. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie das verstanden haben."

Seven nickte nur mit dem Kopf.

Ein weiterer Gedanke beschlich den Captain und sie sah wieder auf.

„Sie haben die Energie wieder auf das normale Level zurückgebracht, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich, Captain. Das habe ich sofort getan, nachdem ich die zweiten Scans erledigt hatte."

„Exzellent."

Janeway schwieg für eine Weile.

Seven wusste, dass der Captain über etwas nachdachte, aber sie hatte selbst eine Frage zu stellen.

„Captain?"

"Ja?", forderte der Captain sie auf.

Die Astrometrieoffizierin atmete tief durch und fragte schließlich:  
„Falls ich erneut in einer vergleichbaren Situation stecke und unsicher bin, an wen ich mich wenden soll, zu wem soll ich damit gehen?"  
Janeway lächelte sanft über die verhaltene Besorgnis der Borg und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Beginnen Sie mit mir, Seven." Ihr Lächeln veränderte sich zu einem leichten Grinsen. „Ich stehe an der Spitze der Hackordnung."  
Ihr Scherz war an Seven verschwendet, die einfach nur nickte. Der Captain verbarg ihren Seufzer, war aber dennoch erleichtert, dass Seven nun Gebrauch und Nutzen der Kommandokette besser verstand. Das war ein weiterer Fortschritt für Seven.

„Gehen Sie und beenden Sie Ihren Dienst, Seven. Für heute sind Sie fertig."

„Natürlich, Captain." Seven ließ die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken sinken und wollte den Raum verlassen, zögerte aber und bemerkte den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck des Captains.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht zuerst mit Ihnen gesprochen habe, bevor ich die zweite Scanner-Serie initiierte, Captain."

Janeway fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte, unterdrückte das aber.

„Akzeptiert." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und fügte dann hinzu: „Danke, Seven."

Die Borg zwinkerte nur in leichter Verwirrung, als der Captain ihren Dank aussprach. Der Captain beließ es dabei und sagte einfach nur:  
„Wegtreten."

Seven nickte abermals, gehorchte dem Befehl und verließ den Captain. Zügig ging sie aus dem Bereitschaftsraum und zurück in die Astrometrie, um ihren Arbeitsplatz aufzuräumen, bevor sie sich vom Dienst abmeldete.

Der Captain saß indessen auf ihrem Stuhl und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes. Sie verstand immer noch nicht ganz, warum ihr Astrometrieoffizier nicht zuerst mit ihr gesprochen hatte, bevor sie eine zweite Serie von Scans durchgeführt hatte. Bei einigen früheren Gelegenheiten hatte Seven auch einen zweiten Scandurchgang für erforderlich gehalten, aber immer zuvor bei Janeway nachgefragt. Sevens Verhalten erschien ihr ungewöhnlich und sie wollte wissen, warum sie sich so anders verhielt. Sie zog in Betracht, dass Lt. Torres möglicherweise etwas mehr über diese Sache wusste, da sie es gewesen war, die Sevens Fehlverhalten zuerst bemerkt hatte.

Janeway tippte ihren Kommunikator an.

„Janeway and Lt. Torres."  
Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann antwortete die Ingenieurin.

„_Fahren Sie fort, Captain."  
_„Haben Sie eine Minute Zeit?", erkundigte sich der Captain.

„_Ich hätte sogar einige Minuten für Sie",_ zog der Lieutenant den Captain sachte auf. „_Bräuchten Sie die?"_

Janeway lächelte und antwortete:  
„Ja, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, in meinen Bereitschaftsraum zu kommen."

„_Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen, Captain."_

„Danke." Der Captain unterbrach die Verbindung und entschloss sich, die Daten über die M-Klasse-Planeten durchzugehen. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten wurde der Türsummer betätigt und sie forderte zum Eintritt auf.

Lt. Torres betrat den Raum und steuerte auf den Schreibtisch zu.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Lieutenant."

B'Elanna nickte und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch des Captains.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Captain?"

„Zuerst möchte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Lieutenant, weil ich Sie vorhin angeblafft habe."

Die Chefingenieurin versuchte vergeblich, ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck zu verbergen. Sie war erleichtert, als der Captain angesichts ihrer Reaktion nur leise lachte.

„Seven hat mich darüber aufgeklärt, warum wir plötzlich unter Warp fielen", stellte der Captain klar.

B'Elanna blinzelte und schüttelte ihr Erstaunen ab.

„Das hat sie getan?", fragte sie.

„Ja," antwortete der Captain, „und sie hat sich dafür entschuldigt."

„Oh!", wisperte der Lieutenant, erneut überrascht von den aktuellen Aktivitäten der Borg.

Schließlich lehnte der Captain sich bequemer in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Sie erwähnte, dass Sie sie in der Jefferiesröhre gefunden haben."

„Ja," erwiderte die Chefingenieurin, „sie leitete die Energieversorgung in die Astrometrie um."

Janeway nickte, aber schwieg für eine ganze Weile.

B'Elanna bemerkte die leichte Verwirrung im Gesicht des Captains und fragte sich, was es damit auf sich hatte.

„Worum geht es, Captain?"

Der Captain schüttelte den Kopf und richtete den Blick auf die Halbklingonin.

„Seven hat die Energieversorgung umgeleitet, um die Reichweite ihrer Scans zu vergrößern, richtig?"  
„Ja", erwiderte die Ingenieurin. „Sie erwähnte, dass Sie ihr befohlen hatten, einen brauchbaren M-Klasse-Planeten zu finden."

„Einen M-Klasse-Planeten", stimmte der Captain zu, „aber keinen Brauchbaren."

Die Chefingenieurin trug einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau, den sie allerdings auch schnell wieder verlor.

„Captain, ich glaube, sie versuchte Ihnen gefällig zu sein."

„Was?" Der Captain war nun noch besorgter.

„Ja", konterte der Lieutenant, „sie war immer bestrebt, Ihren Erwartungen gerecht zu werden." Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Sie sollten das wissen, Captain."

Captain Janeway wusste das fast vom Anfang ihrer Freundschaft zu Seven.

„Sie haben Recht." Sie bemerkte, dass sie die Stirn runzelte. "Darüber muss ich mich mal mit ihr unterhalten", murmelte sie. Schnell sah sie von ihrem Schreibtisch auf und nickte.

„Danke, Lieutenant."

"War es das, Captain?", erkundigte sich die Chefingenieurin.

„Ja, das war alles." Der Captain richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf.

"Vielen Dank, B'Elanna."

"Keine Ursache, Captain." B'Elanna erhob sich und warf dem Captain ein breites Lächeln zu, bevor sie dem Captain ihren Gedanken überließ.

Janeway erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und durchquerte den Raum, um aus dem Fenster zu starren. Ruhig beobachtete sie, wie die Sterne im Streifenmuster an ihrem Fenster vorüber zogen und überdachte Sevens heutige Aktionen in aller Ruhe.

Kathryn hatte schon vorher erkannt, dass die Veränderung ihrer Beziehung Auswirkungen auf ihre Arbeit haben könnte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie sich das darstellen würde. Nun wusste sie bereits um eine dieser Auswirkungen, und zwar die gestiegene Entschlossenheit der Borg, sie, Kathryn, um jeden Preis zufrieden zu stellen, mit oder ohne Berücksichtigung des Protokolls. Auf einer gewissen Verstandesebene wusste sie, dass sie Seven eine Entschuldigung schuldete, allerdings keine, die die Notwendigkeit ihrer Befehle in Frage stellen würde.

Nach einem tiefen Seufzer straffte Kathryn die Schultern und beschloss, dass es für sie ebenfalls Zeit wurde, den Dienst zu beenden.

Sie musste sich noch mit der jungen Borg auseinandersetzen und sicherstellen, dass sie ihr die Dinge auch weiterhin erklärte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte der Abend wieder recht lang werden und sie hoffte nur, dass sie ihn in einer angenehmeren Atmosphäre beschließen würde.

Der Captain trat von ihrem erhöhten Standort herab und umrundete ihren Schreibtisch. Schnell sah sie ihr Register durch und stellte fest, dass Seven nun nicht mehr im Dienst war. Sie meldete sich selbst ab und verließ den Bereitschaftsraum, um ihr Quartier aufzusuchen.

Als sie ihr Quartier dann erreicht hatte, suchte sie ihr Badezimmer auf und beschloss, ihr Uniformoberteil auszuziehen. Sie steckte es in den Recycler und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und zu ihrem Schrank, in dem sie einige Kleidungsstücke aufbewahrte. Nachdem sie die schmale Tür geöffnet hatte, entschied sie sich für ihre übliche weiße Bluse, zog sie an und knöpfte sie zu.

„Computer, wo befindet sich Seven of Nine?"

Der Computer zirpte leise und erwiderte:

„_Seven of Nine befindet sich in Frachtraum Zwei." _

Kathryn biss die Zähne zusammen und lockerte ihre Muskeln wieder und wiederholte das einige Male, bevor sie schließlich fragte:  
„Regeneriert sie?"

„_Nein_", zirpte die weibliche Stimme.

Der Captain fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert.  
„Danke."

Sie hatte den letzten Knopf zwischen ihren Brüsten geschlossen und ging nun zurück in ihr Bad, um ihren Kommunikator vom Waschtisch zu holen und sich an die linke Seite des Brustkorbs zu heften. Dann verließ sie ihr Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg zu Sevens Frachtraum auf dem unteren Deck.

Als sie den Frachtraum betrat, hörte sie zwei Stimmen, die eine war von Seven und die andere war die Stimme von Naomi Wildman. Kathryn lächelte sanft beim Gedanken daran, dass Seven Zeit mit dem kleinen Mädchen verbrachte und der Gedanke erwärmte sie innerlich. Sie näherte sich dem Paar, das an einem kleinen Tisch saß, verhielt sich aber ruhig, während sie sie beobachtete.

Seven saß neben Naomi und deutete auf etwas auf einem PADD.

„Du musst dir das so vorstellen, Naomi. Das ‚x' ist lediglich ein Platzhalter innerhalb der Funktion und du musst diese Funktion in das ‚x' einsetzen."

Naomi hielt die Lippen fest zusammengepresst, an ihrer rechten Seite lag ein Block mit liniertem Papier und in der Hand hielt sie einen Bleistift.

„Aber warum soll man diese Funktion in die andere einsetzen?"

Seven sah forschend vom dem PADD auf und auf das Kind.

„Das ist die Eigenschaft des Quotientenunterschiedes."

Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf. „Es ist ein einfaches Konzept, wenn du es erst verstanden hast."

Naomi rieb ihre gefurchte Stirn und starrte auf das PADD, das näher bei Seven lag.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich das einsetzen soll, Seven." Sie zeigte auf die Aufgabe, die auf dem PADD angezeigt wurde. „Wie bei Nummer drei… Wie setzt man f(x) x²in f(x)(x+h)+f(3)ein, das durch h dividiert wird?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah Seven mit bettelnden Augen an.

Die Borg seufzte und sagte:  
„Du musst dir das so vorstellen, Naomi."  
Sie reichte herüber und ergriff die Mappe und den Bleistift des Mädchens. Sie betrachtete die Aufgabe, um sie sich einzuprägen, schrieb diese dann auf das Papier und sah Naomi an.

„So lässt sich das einfacher erkennen." Sie sah wieder auf das Papier und schrieb die Aufgabe anders auf: f(x) ², so dass das X zum Quadrat jetzt in einem Kästchen stand und dann sagte sie:  
„Du musst jetzt das (x+h) in das Kästchen einsetzen."

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Mädchens zeigte ihre Verwirrung, doch dann hellte sich plötzlich ihre Miene auf.

„Oh warte, ich hab es verstanden!" Sie zeigte auf die f(3) und sagte:  
„Und das setzt du auch in das Kästchen ein, aber als eine separate Gleichung?"

„Korrekt," stimmte Seven zu, „es ist wirklich einfach." Wieder schrieb sie die Aufgabe zurück, so dass alles in die Funktion x² eingesetzt und durch h geteilt wurde.

„Dann musst du die Aufgabe vereinfachen."

Naomi lächelte und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist der einfache Teil."

Die Borg lächelte ein wenig und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Verstehst du nun den Quotientenunterschied?"

„Ja", antwortete Naomi schnell. Sie nahm den Bleistift aus der menschlichen Hand der Borg und ging schnell den Rest der Aufgabe durch. Doch während sie arbeitete, bemerkte sie:  
„Vorausberechnung ist gar nicht so schwer."

„Nein, das ist es auch nicht", stimmte Seven ihr zu. „Es ist einfach nur wichtig das Konzept zu verstehen."

„Das sagt meine Mom auch immer", bemerkte das Mädchen leichthin. Sie beendete nun ihre Aufgabe. "Sie sagt, dass alles aufeinander aufbaut und sich selbst erklärt."

„In der Tat tut es das!", bestätigte die Borg. Sie wollte dem noch etwas hinzufügen, hatte aber schließlich bemerkt, dass sich noch eine weitere Präsenz im Frachtraum aufhielt. Sie hob den Kopf und ihre Augen trafen auf ein Paar sanfte blaugraue Augen neben der Tür.

„Captain", grüßte sie und machte Anstalten, aufzustehen.

Janeway streckte die Hand aus, um Sevens korrekte Haltung abzustellen.

Seven hatte nun auch bemerkt, dass der Captain andere Kleidung trug und nicht im Dienst war.

"Hi Captain!", grüßte Naomi und lächelte. „Seven hat mir mit meiner Mathe- Hausaufgabe geholfen."

Der Captain lächelte leicht, als sie sich den beiden Freundinnen näherte.

„Solltest du dich mit solchen Fragen nicht an deinen Lehrer wenden, Miss Wildman?"

Das Kind erstarrte für einen Moment, konnte aber dann schnell mit einer Antwort aufwarten.

„Das mache ich sonst auch, aber sie konnte mir das nicht richtig erklären, deshalb habe ich Seven gefragt." Sie gab sich sehr ernsthaft, damit der Captain sie auch ernst nehmen würde.

„Seven kann mir alles viel logischer erklären als meine Lehrer es mitunter tun."

Der Captain lachte das Kind an, welches zurücklächelte, angesichts der entspannten Haltung des Captains.

„Ja, das tut sie." Ihre Augen flackerten zu Seven hinüber und dann wieder zu Naomi.

„Nun, ich bin dann fertig", bemerkte das Mädchen. Sie schloss ihre Mappe und ergriff das PADD, das sie dann darauf legte. Sie sah Seven an und lächelte.

„Danke, Seven."

„Keine Ursache, Naomi." Seven fand sich plötzlich in einer warmen Umarmung des Kindes wieder und erwiderte diese vorsichtig.

Naomi beendete die Umarmung, ergriff ihre Sachen und sprang vom Stuhl.

„Es ist schön, Sie zu sehen, Captain."  
Captain Janeway lächelte sanft, während sie sich hinkniete, um auf einer Augenhöhe mit Naomi zu sein.

„Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir einander gesehen haben."

Das kleine Mädchen runzelte ein wenig die Stirn.

„Ja", räumte sie dann ein.

Janeways Lächeln wurde breiter angesichts der Besorgnis des Kindes über diesen Mangel an Kommunikation.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Naomi strahle und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, und mein Unterricht läuft großartig."

„Ich bin froh, das zu hören", pflichtete der Captain ihr bei, neigte dann aber den Kopf und fragte:  
„Und was studierst du noch, abgesehen von Prädikatrechnen?"

„Nun, mein Lehrer unterrichtet mich über Menschliche Literatur, Menschliches Latein und mein wissenschaftlicher Zweig ist die Astronomie."  
„Latein?", fragte der Captain neugierig.

„Ja", erklärte Naomi, „sie sagte, auch wenn es eine tote Sprache ist, wäre es… erforderlich, dass ich es lerne, weil viele der menschlichen Wissenschaften lateinische Worte benutzen." Sie machte eine Pause und fügte hinzu: „Und sie sagte, es würde mein Englisch verbessern."

„Da hat sie Recht", stimmte Janeway zu. „Und wie geht es mit der Astronomie voran?"

„Es ist sehr interessant", erklärte Naomi. Plötzlich grinste sie und sagte:  
„Ich habe gelernt, dass die Menschen, als sie anfingen, die Sterne zu beobachten, Bilder aus den Sternen machten."

Janeway lachte sanft und nickte dann mit dem Kopf.

„Das nennt man Sternbild."

„Ja", stimmte das Kind ihr zu.

Janeway lächelte und ihr Blick wandte sich Seven zu, dann wieder Naomi.

„Vielleicht könnte Seven einige Dinge in der Astrometrie zeigen, wenn sie Zeit hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte das Mädchen aufgeregt. „Das fände ich ziemlich faszinierend."

Der Captain grinste, als das Mädchen Sevens berüchtigtes Wort "faszinierend" benutzte, wie immer häufiger in der letzten Zeit.

„Frag zuerst deine Lehrer und ich werde dann sehen, ob ich Seven etwas Zeit einräumen kann, dir ein paar Dinge zu zeigen, während sie im Dienst ist."

„Das wäre wundervoll, Captain. Vielen Dank!" Naomi sprang plötzlich vor und warf ihre Arme um die ältere Frau.

Der Captain lächelte, als sie die Umarmung des Mädchens erwiderte. Als sie sich von Naomi löste, stand sie wieder auf und sah lächelnd auf sie herab.

„Es war schön, Sie zu sehen, Captain." Naomi ging um die ältere Frau herum.

„Das kann ich nur erwidern, Naomi."

Naomi verharrte und sah zu Seven zurück.

„Nochmals vielen Dank, Seven."

Die Borg lächelte und nickte: „Keine Ursache, Naomi."

Naomi ging auf die Türen des Frachtraumes zu, drehte sich dann aber noch mal um und winkte den beiden Frauen.

„Wiedersehen, Seven. Wiedersehen, Captain."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Naomi!", riefen die beiden Frauen unisono zurück.

Nachdem die Türen sich wieder geschlossen hatten, richtete Janeway wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit auf Seven of Nine. Sie griff nach dem Stuhl, auf dem Naomi gesessen hatte und zog ihn etwas weiter hervor, setzte sich und sah die jüngere Frau an.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie sanft.

„Ich funktioniere auf akzeptablem Niveau", antwortete die Borg ehrlich.

Kathryn lachte leise und streckte die Hand aus, um sie auf das Bein der Borg zu legen.

„Ich wollte wissen, wie du dich fühlst."

Seven begriff die unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Es geht mir gut." Dann seufzte sie auf und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lehnte sie sich entspannt zurück.

„Nichtsdestotrotz bin ich heute mit mir unzufrieden." Sie verschränkte die Hände und legte sie auf die Tischplatte.

Kathryn stieß einen Seufzer aus und legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Hände.

„Ich weiß und zum Teil deshalb bin ich hier."

Seven hob nur ein wenig die Augenbraue, um ihre Freundin zum Weitersprechen aufzufordern.

Kathryn rieb nun mit ihrem Daumen über Sevens Borghand unter ihrer eigenen.

„Ich habe mit Lt. Torres gesprochen, nachdem du gegangen warst und sie war imstande, etwas Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen."

Zuerst sagte Seven nichts dazu. Stattdessen nahm sie sich einen Moment lang Zeit, um die Daten, die sie von ihrer linken Hand geschickt bekam, die Kathryn streichelte, zu analysieren.

„Was hatte der Lieutenant zu berichten?" Sie sah Kathryn nicht an, während sie ihr die linke Hand entzog.

Kathryn antwortete nicht, als sie bemerkte, dass Seven ihre Hände austauschte und sie nun Sevens menschliche Hand hielt. Sie fand das interessant und machte sich eine geistige Notiz, Seven später danach zu fragen. In der Zwischenzeit kehrte sie zu ihrem Streicheln und ihrem Thema zurück.

„Sie dachte, du hättest getan, was du tatest, weil du mir gefällig sein wolltest." Sie hob ein wenig die Augenbraue an. „Wolltest du?"

Seven starrte auf ihre Hände und antwortete nur einsilbig mit einem:

„Möglicherweise."

Kathryn stoppte ihre Liebkosung und verschlang ihre Hände mit denen von Seven.

„Seven, war das der Grund?"

Seven studierte ihre sanften grauen Augen, die mit blauen Schatten gesprenkelt schienen.

„Ja, Kathryn." Sie richtete sich in ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Nachdem du bemerkt hattest, dass nicht nur die Crew, sondern du auch einen Landurlaub gebrauchen könntest, denke ich, war ich bestrebt, einen brauchbaren M-Klasse-Planeten zu finden."

Der Captain schöpfte tief Luft als sie die Worte ihrer Freundin überdachte. Sie versuchte, die beste Möglichkeit zu ermitteln, sich diesem Thema zu nähern, ohne ihre Pflichten als Captain zu verletzen oder ihren Blickwinkel als Sevens Lebensgefährtin zu verlieren. Sie wusste, dass von nun an möglicherweise beide Beziehungen miteinander verwoben wurden.

„Seven, ich weiß zu schätzen, was du versucht hast."

„Aber ich habe das Protokoll verletzt", schlussfolgerte die Borg.

„Ja", stimmte Kathryn langsam und vorsichtig zu, „aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich deine Anstrengungen nicht zu schätzen wüsste."

Sie drückte die größere Hand, die mit der ihren verschränkt war.

„Du erinnerst dich an letzte Nacht, als wir sagten, wir würden versuchen, unser Privatleben und unsere Arbeit voneinander zu trennen?"

Nachdem ihre Freundin nickte, fuhr Kathryn mit ihrer Erklärung fort.

„Manchmal, das gebe ich zu, wird es schwer sein, und unter manchen Umständen beinahe unmöglich. Aber wir müssen versuchen, unsere Arbeit nicht von unserem Privatleben beeinflussen zu lassen."

Seven dachte über Kathryns Worte nach, schließlich sagte sie:  
„Wie du schon sagtest, es ist beinahe unmöglich." Dann neigte sie den Kopf ein wenig. „Und womöglich wird es mit der Zeit noch schwerer."

„Ich weiß", äußerte der Captain, „aber wir müssen einander versprechen, dass wir es zumindest versuchen werden." Sie sah forschend auf und in zwei blaue Augen, deren Ausdruck weicher wurde. „Das ist alles, was ich verlange, Seven."

Seven war still, doch dann nickte sie schließlich.

„Ich werde mich fügen, Kathryn. Ich werde versuchen, unser privates und unser dienstliches Leben auseinander zuhalten."

„Danke." Kathryn drückte wieder ihre Hand. "Ich werde es ebenfalls versuchen." Sie nahm ihre linke Hand von ihrem Schoß und legte die Fingerspitzen unter Sevens Kinn.

Seven folgte dem Signal, sich zu ihr herüber zu beugen, als Kathryn das Gleiche tat. Sie gab sich einem warmen und aufmerksamen Kuss hin, der dafür sorgte, dass sie sich gleich besser fühlte, was den vergangenen Tag anging. Sie wusste, dass sie wieder etwas Neues dazugelernt hatte und machte sich ausführliche gedankliche Notizen dazu, um sicherzustellen, dass sie diesen Fehler nicht wiederholte, wenn es nicht irgendwie notwenig erschien. Immerhin gehörte sie nicht der Sternenflotte an und das Protokoll war ihr nicht wirklich wichtig. Aber es bedeutete Kathryn sehr viel und so bedeutete es auch etwas für Seven.

Kathryn zog sich zurück und erwiderte Sevens Lächeln.

"Hast du Hunger?"

„Ich denke schon", gab die junge Borg zu.

„Dann lass uns mal nachsehen, was Neelix heute anzubieten hat", schlug der Captain vor.

Seven nickte und stand auf, Kathryn ebenfalls. Sie bemerkte, dass Kathryn noch immer ihre Hand hielt, während sie den Frachtraum durchquerten, doch als sie die Türen erreichten, drückte Kathryn ihre Hand noch einmal kurz und ließ dann los.

Kathryn schritt als erste durch die Tür, gefolgt von ihrer Freundin. Auf dem Weg zum Turbolift zum Casino auf Deck Zwei ging Seven neben ihr her. Als sie das Casino betraten, warfen die Anwesenden alle einen verstohlenen Blick auf das Paar, wandten sich dann aber rasch wieder ihren Mahlzeiten und ihren Konversationen zu.

„Guten Abend, Captain!" Neelix schenkte ihr sein wärmstes Lächeln, dann wandte sich seine Aufmerksamkeit Seven zu.

„Ich bin überrascht, Sie hier zu sehen, Seven."

Die Borg blieb kühl und stoisch.

„Das unterlag nicht meiner Wahl, Mr. Neelix."

Der Captain sah schnell ihre Freundin an und warf ihr einen beleidigten Blick zu. Seven fing diesen Blick auf und als sie ihren Blick auf den Captain richtete, sagte sie nichts, doch ihre Mundwinkel zuckten in einer leichten Andeutung eines Grinsens. Kathryn bemerkte rasch, dass Seven versuchte, sie aufzuziehen und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher.

„Unglücklicherweise habe ich Seven gestern Abend mit einem Abendessen aus Indiana verdorben!", erwähnte sie Neelix gegenüber.

Neelix Augen weiteten sich ein wenig und er fragte:  
„Haben Sie Seven verdorben oder das Essen?"

Janeway verstand den Scherz und warf ihm einen ihrer ärgerlichen Blicke zu.

„Der Captain kann ein ausgezeichnetes Essen zubereiten", informierte ihn die Borg.

Neelix gluckste über Sevens Protest.

"Darauf möchte ich wetten."

"Danke, Seven." Kathryn hob eine Augenbraue in Richtung des Kochs um Sevens Behauptung zurückzuweisen.

„Nun, dann lassen Sie uns hoffen, dass ich mit Ihren Fähigkeiten Schritt halten kann, Captain."

Der Captain verbiss sich alle sarkastischen Erwiderungen und fragte höflich:  
„Was steht denn heute auf der Karte?"

Neelix lächelte strahlend angesichts ihres Interesses und antwortete:  
„Die gewohnte Leolawurzel-Suppe, Chadre khab, Gagh, Gladst, und etwas, das Sie sicher mögen werden, Captain - scharf gewürzte Fischfilets vom Rotbarsch, bei sehr hoher Temperatur gebraten."

Captain Janeway hatte aufmerksam dieser Aufzählung von Gerichten zugehört, doch bei der Erwähnung des Gagh hatte sich ihr beinahe der Magen umgedreht. So war sie erleichtert, als Neelix den Fisch erwähnte.

„Ich denke, Sie haben recht. Ich nehme den Fisch."

"Dürfte ich dazu vielleicht Spargel vorschlagen, Captain?" Neelix sah hoffnungsvoll aus, da das eine seiner eigenen Beilagen war.

„Das wäre großartig!", stimmte der Captain zu.

Neelix lächelte und wandte sich dann Seven zu.

„Seven?"

„Ich denke, ich nehme das gleiche", entschied sich die Borg letztendlich.

„Ich werde es für Sie beide zubereiten."

Janeway lächelte und nickte.

"Danke."

Neelix war schon auf dem Weg in die Küche, als er rief:  
"Ich werde Ihnen gleich auch Ihren Kaffee bringen, Captain."

"Nein, Neelix!", winkte der Captain ab.

Neelix verharrte und warf einen Blick zurück um die Ecke.

„Was? Keinen Kaffee, Captain?"

„Nicht beim Essen." Janeway sah forschend zu ihrer Freundin auf. „Altair-Wasser?"

Seven zog das in Betracht und nickte dann.

„Altair-Wasser", wiederholte Janeway, diesmal in Neelix Richtung.

„Selbstverständlich, Captain." Dann beeilte Neelix sich, um die beiden gleichen Gerichte zuzubereiten.

Der Captain und Seven schoben sich durch das Casino, bis sie einen passenden Tisch, ein wenig vom Rest der Crew entfernt, fanden. Beide setzten sich bequem hin und schwiegen für eine Weile.

„Hast du schon entschieden, ob wir Landurlaub machen?"

Der Captain lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete die jüngere Frau. Langsam nickte sie mit dem Kopf.

„Ich denke, wir machen Urlaub."

Sie neigte ihren kopf nach rechts.

„Hast du eine Schätzung, wie lange wir brauchen, um den Planeten zu erreichen?"

„Das steht in meinem Bericht", antwortete die Borg.

Janeway grinste leicht und erwiderte:  
„Ich habe ihn mir noch nicht ganz durchgelesen."

Seven hob ihre metallische Augenbraue, doch sie entgegnete:  
„Eine Woche, Captain."

Der Captain nickte langsam und lächelte plötzlich an Seven vorbei, als sie Neelix mit dem Essen kommen sah.

„Danke, Neelix."

„Kein Ursache, Captain." Er stellte ihren Teller vor ihr ab und reichte den nächsten Teller an Seven.

„Danke.", sagte die Borg ruhig. Dann half sie Neelix mit den beiden Wassergläsern und stellte eines vor sich selbst hin und das andere vor den Captain.

„Guten Appetit!", wünschte der Koch lächelnd und verließ sie.

Seven of Nine stocherte neugierig mit ihrer Gabel in dem Fisch herum.

„Probier ihn erst mal!", drängte Kathryn.

Sevens Implantat hob sich wieder um ein kleines Stück, aber sie richtete ihr Augenmerk auf den Fisch.

„Ich werde mich fügen."

Kathryn lachte lediglich leise und ergriff ihr Messer und ihre Gabel, um mit ihrem Essen zu beginnen.

„Ich hatte schon ewig keinen Rotbarsch mehr."

Die Borg verbiss sich ihr Grinsen, erwiderte aber scherzhaft:  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß auch, warum."

Der Captain sah forschend und mit schweren Lidern auf, ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Iss es, Schlauberger."

Seven grinste in sich hinein und entschied, das weiße Fleisch des Fisches in kleinere Stücke zu schneiden. Während sie damit beschäftigt war, überdachte sie Janeways vorherige Bemerkung und kommentierte schließlich:  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wie ein Berg schlau sein kann."

Kathryn zwinkerte, hob den Kopf und sie wiederholte, was Seven gerade gesagt hatte. Plötzlich lachte sie und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Seven neigte ein wenig den Kopf und beobachtete, wie ihre Freundin sich schließlich wieder beruhigte. Als sie sich wieder einbekommen hatte, beharrte sie weiter auf dem Thema.

„Wie kann ein Berg schlau sein?"

Kathryn schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Seven stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in ihren Rotbarschstückchen herum, doch ihre Augen waren auf Janeway gerichtet.

„Auf jeden Fall wäre es zweckmäßiger, wenn ein Berg schlau ist, als wenn er dumm wäre?"

Kathryn schüttelte wieder den Kopf und ihr Körper bebte von ihrem unterdrückten Gelächter. Sie lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück und starrte auf ihren Teller, während sie versuchte, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Seven fand das merkwürdig, dennoch genoss sie die Reaktion ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe deine Bemerkung "Schlauberger" falsch interpretiert."

"Ja.", wisperte der immer noch lachende Captain. Sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Sie schnitt sich ein Stück Fisch ab und spießte es mit der Gabel auf.

„Das ist ein umgangssprachlicher Ausdruck von der Erde."

„Und was bedeutet das?", fragte die Borg.

„Die richtige Erklärung aus dem Wörterbuch?", fragte der Captain und als Seven nickte, erklärte sie:  
„Das ist ein Begriff, der benutzt wird für jemanden, der auf unausstehliche Weise mit seinem Wissen protzt." Sie unterbrach sich, als sie den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. „Allerdings wird dieser Ausdruck auch in einer eher liebevollen Weise benutzt." Sie dachte darüber nach, wie sie das nun am besten erklärte, doch dann fiel ihr plötzlich ein Beispiel ein.

„Sozusagen, wenn jemand eine Bemerkung macht, die ein Scherz sein soll, aber eine Spitze gegen jemanden oder etwas beinhaltet."

"Aha", bekräftigte die Borg, "ich verstehe."

Sie nickte mehrmals mit dem Kopf und aß schließlich ein Stück Fisch. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf dem Fischstück herum.

Kathryn beobachtete sie aufmerksam und fragte dann:  
„Und, wie schmeckt es?"

Seven schluckte den Fisch herunter und nickte schnell.

„Es hat einen angenehmen Geschmack."

Der Captain lachte leise und nahm schließlich einen Bissen von ihrem eigenen Fisch. Sie fand ihn recht zufrieden stellend, dennoch hatte ihr dieses Gericht bei ihren Besuchen in Louisiana schon besser geschmeckt.

„Magst du es?", fragte die Borg.

"Es ist recht annehmbar", flüsterte der Captain, damit sonst niemand, erst recht nicht Neelix, sie hören konnte. „Wie ich sagte, nichts ist besser als echte Lebensmittel."

Seven of Nine überdachte dieses Statement, da sie selbst keinerlei Erfahrung hatte, was den Unterschied zwischen echtem Essen und replizierten Nahrungsmitteln anging. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie eines Tages die Möglichkeit haben würde, frische Nahrungsmittel zu probieren und nicht nur die synthetisierten aus dem Replikator.

Der Captain und Seven setzten ihre Mahlzeit schweigend fort und fanden sie zufrieden stellend. Als sie ihre Teller bei Neelix abgegeben hatten, verließen sie schweigend das sich leerende Casino. Als sie nach draußen auf den Korridor traten, griff Janeway mit der rechten Hand nach Sevens Oberarm.

„Hast du Lust, mit mir auf das Holodeck zu gehen?"

Seven sah forschend in ein Paar warme, sanftblickende, metallischblaue Augen und sie konnte nicht anders als sanft zu lächeln.

„Ich werde dich begleiten."

Kathryn drückte den warmen Arm und löste ihren Griff, als sie zum Turbolift ging. Als sie ihn mit Seven betrat, forderte sie ihn auf, sie nach Deck sechs zu bringen. Als die Tür sich mit einem Zischen öffnete, trat das Paar heraus und erreichte das Holodeck Eins, welches frei war. Zusammen betraten sie den Raum mit dem Gitternetz. Der Captain atmete tief durch und befahl:  
„Computer, Da'Vinci-Programm Janeway spielen."

Plötzlich verwandelte sich der Raum in einen dunklen, aber warmen Raum aus dem 15. Jahrhundert mit einem Kamin, in dem die Flammen flackerten. Links war eine Tür, die in ein Atelier führte, das Janeway häufig besuchte und sie versuchte Seven zu überreden, nun das Gleiche zu tun.

„Komm!", bot Kathryn an und streckte die Hand aus.

Langsam nahm Seven die dargebotene, kleine Hand und fühlte, wie ihre Finger sich miteinander verflochten. Sofort begann ihre Borghand, nach Daten von Janeway zu scannen. Aus ihrem gleichmäßigen Puls und ihrer Körperwärme schloss sie, dass ihre Freundin ruhig und entspannt war, auch wenn Seven das schon wusste, nachdem sie nur das Gesicht des Captains betrachtet hatte.

Der Captain führte Seven in das Atelier, ihr Gang langsam, aber kraftvoll.

„Wird der Maestro nicht verärgert sein, wenn wir so spät noch hier sind?"

„Nein!" winkte der Captain ab. „Er schläft und wird nichts bemerken."

Janeway betrat den Raum, der von einer anderen Feuerstelle und Kerzen an den Wänden erhellt wurde. Rasch sah sie sich in dem Raum um und fand, was sie suchte.

„Werden wir wieder versuchen, unsere Fähigkeiten im Skizzieren zu vervollständigen?", fragte die Borg. Ihre Stimme klang verhalten, denn sie war nicht übermäßig begeistert davon, zu malen oder zu zeichnen, obwohl sie versucht hatte, das Konzept zu verstehen.

„Oh nein, etwas Besseres", versprach Kathryn. Sie blieb vor einem merkwürdigen Holztisch stehen. Er war klein und rund und zwei Schemel standen davor.

Seven runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, wofür er wohl gebraucht wurde.

Kathryn lächelte auf den kleinen Tisch herab und wandte sich an ihre Freundin.

„Bislang haben wir noch nicht mit Ton gearbeitet."

„Ton?", fragte die Borg, ihr Okularimplantat hob sich.

„Es ist ein anderes, künstlerisches Ausdrucksmittel", erklärte Kathryn, „ein Gebiet der Kunst, das man als Keramik bezeichnet."

„Keramik?", wiederholte die Borg als ob sie versuchte, es zu analysieren.

„Ja", beharrte Kathryn und drehte sich um, um den Tisch auf dem Boden auszurichten. „Und wir werden diesen Tisch benutzen, um eine runde Keramik herzustellen."

„Rund?", wiederholte Seven wieder. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und starrte auf den kleinen Tisch.

„Wie eine Schale?"

"Ja.", antwortete Kathryn schnell und fühlte sich ein wenig aufgeregt, weil Seven es zumindest versuchte.

„Eine Schale, Vase, Töpfe, Tassen… Etwas in der Richtung."

„Ich verstehe", bekräftigte die Borg. Sie runzelte die Stirn und fragte:  
„Wie werden wir das auf diesem kleinen Tisch vollbringen können?"

„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst." Kathryn griff nach einem der Hocker und stellte ihn direkt vor den kleinen Tisch.

„Zuerst einmal: setz dich hin."

Seven gehorchte und nahm bequem auf dem Schemel Platz. Sie sah zu, wie Kathryn den zweiten Schemel hinter sie stellte und dann spürte sie Kathryn direkt hinter sich.

„Diesen Tisch nennt man Drehscheibe und hierauf wird der Ton getöpfert", erklärte der Captain.

Seven nickte langsam mit dem Kopf, um zu zeigen, dass sie verstand. Sie sah nach rechts, wo Kathryns Hand oben auf einer großen Holzschale, die mit einem Deckel verschlossen war, erschien.

Janeway öffnete den Deckel und enthüllte eine Schüssel voll mit feuchtem und weichen Ton.

„Hier ist der Ton und wir brauchen noch…" Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht, als sie sich nach vorne rechts beugte und eine andere Schüssel näher heranzog. Als die Schüssel in ihre Sichtweite kam, sah Seven, dass sie Wasser enthielt.

„Okay, zuerst müssen wir die Drehscheibe antreiben." Sie rutschte etwas auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und brachte ihren rechten Fuß zu einem Pedal unter der Drehscheibe, und begann, es zu treten.

Seven betrachtete neugierig, wie die Drehscheibe begann, sich zu drehen und verstand nun auch, warum man es Drehscheibe nannte.

„Faszinierend!", murmelte sie.

Kathryn lachte leise in sich hinein und nahm Sevens rechte Hand in ihre eigene.

„Es wird noch mehr Spaß machen."

Sevens metallische Augenbraue hob sich, als Kathryn ihre Hand in die Schüssel mit dem Ton führte. Ihre Nase kräuselte sich ein wenig, als ihre Haut in Kontakt mit der kalten, nassen Substanz kam.

„Das ist höchst unerfreulich."

Der Captain feixte nur und wies sie an:  
„Nimm dir reichlich davon."  
Seven seufzte dramatisch, wohl wissend, dass sie ihre Freundin damit ärgerte.

„Nun mach schon!", befahl der Captain.

Seven grinste und nahm nun auch die linke Hand dazu. Sie half Kathryn, eine größere Menge Ton aus dem Gefäß zu graben. Als Sevens linke Hand sich in der Substanz vergrub, starteten ihre Borgimplantate eine schnelle Datenabfrage über das Material.

„Der Ton besteht aus einem Aluminiumsilikat-Hydrat", erklärte sie in ihrem üblichen Borg-Ton.

„Danke für diese Information, Einstein", neckte Kathryn sie sanft und dirigierte ihre Hände mit dem Ton zur der sich drehenden Töpferscheibe.

Seven grinste leicht über Kathryns frotzelndes Verhalten. Sie hatte das in der Vergangenheit schon oft erlebt, aber niemals so ausgeprägt wie jetzt. Als Kathryn sie nun bereitwillig aufzog, half es ihr, zu begreifen, dass Kathryn ihr tatsächlich näher kam.

"Okay," unterbrach Kathryns volltönende Stimme Sevens Gedanken, "zuerst müssen wir den Ton formen." Sie streckte nun die linke Hand vor und schmiegte sich enger an Sevens Rücken.

Seven lächelte, als Kathryn ihre linke Hand mit ihrer verschränkte und sie beide den kühlen Ton in den Händen hielten. Sie sah zu, als Kathryn ihr zeigte, wie man den Ton in eine runde Form brachte. Janeway führte Sevens Hände an dem sich nun langsam formenden Tongefäß auf und ab. Sie neigte den Kopf ein wenig und versuchte, mehr über die Technik des Töpferns herauszufinden, indem sie ihren linken Zeigefinger fester gegen den Ton presste und dann bemerkte, dass sie damit eine Rille in dem runden Gefäß schuf. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Kathryns Oberkörper vor Lachen bebte.

„Vermassel es jetzt nicht!", zog Kathryn sie leicht auf.

Seven schloss kurz die Augen, als Kathryns warme Stimme ihr Ohr liebkoste. Sie versank in der Wärme, die ihren Körper durchlief und versuchte, sich auf ihre vorliegende Mission zu konzentrieren, oder eher auf ihr Handwerk.

Kathryn genoss diese Zeit mit Seven uneingeschränkt und sie war sich nicht sicher, was anregender war, Sevens Hand in ihrer eigenen, oder Sevens Körper, der sich gegen ihren schmiegte. Sie hatte wahrlich nicht erwartet, dass sich diese Lektion als so angenehm erweisen würde, aber natürlich war sie nicht enttäuscht darüber.

„Was möchtest du machen?", wisperte sie.

Seven war für einen Moment still und genoss einfach nur ihre warmen Empfindungen. Sie starrte auf den Ton und ihre Hände, die daran hinauf und hinab glitten und ging im Geiste eine Liste von Gegenständen durch, die sie herstellen konnten und entschied sich schließlich für einen davon.

„Ich würde gerne einen Becher herstellen." Sie machte eine Pause und wandte ihren Kopf seitwärts. „Wenn das akzeptabel ist…?"

Kathryn lächelte und beugte ihren Kopf vor, um einen sanften Kuss auf Sevens Schläfe zu hauchen.

„Natürlich."

Seven lächelte schwach und drehte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne.

Janeway verringerte das Drehmoment der Töpferscheibe und sagte:  
„Zuerst müssen wir unser Hände noch etwas nasser machen."

Seven verstand und zusammen tauchten sie und Kathryn die Hände in die Schüssel mit dem Wasser. Dann führte sie ihre und Kathryns Hände zurück und ergriff wieder den nassen Ton. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hände im nassen Zustand viel geschmeidiger über den Ton glitten, als zuvor.

„Ich glaube, dieser Ton wird für immer in meiner Borghand kleben bleiben."

Kathryn lachte sanft und lächelte über diese Bemerkung.

„Eine Schalldusche sollte ihn wieder entfernen", bot sie an.

„Ich stimme zu!", flüsterte die Borg. Sie sagte nichts weiter, als ihre Freundin ihre Hände zusammenführte und auf die Oberseite des Tons führte.

„Du musst deine Daumen benutzen und sie in die Oberseite drücken." Der Captain demonstrierte das und drückte ihre Daumen leicht in den Ton.

Sofort entstand eine Öffnung in dem Ton, die so weit hinabreichte, wie Kathryns Daumen. Die Öffnung begann, sich zu erweitern, als Seven begann, ihre Daumen hineinzudrücken. Bald schon hatte der Ton einen tiefen und ziemlich großen Hohlraum, doch er war noch nicht tief genug.

Seven bemerkte, dass ihre Hände wieder trocken wurden und es schwieriger wurde, den Hohlraum im Ton zu formen, also griff sie zur Wasserschüssel hinüber und benetzte ihre Hände erneut. Sie lächelte flüchtig, als Kathryn dasselbe tat und zusammen brachten sie ihre Hände wieder in Kontakt mit dem Ton. Seven fuhr fort, den Ton in einen runden Becher zu formen und Kathryn half ihr dabei.

Als sie zusammen den Ton bearbeiteten, verfiel Kathryn in einen schnellen Rhythmus. Sie hatte Spaß an ihrem Tun und das umso mehr, da es Seven auch gefiel. Diese Kunststunde hätte nicht besser verlaufen können. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und nahm Sevens Geruch in sich auf: Einen scharfen metallischen und beinahe würzigen Geruch, der sie erregte. Sie lehnte sich noch enger an Seven und drückte ihre Brüste gegen Sevens Rücken.

Die Borg nahm die entsprechende Änderung im Benehmen ihrer Freundin wahr und war sich nicht sicher, wie sie diese erwidern sollte. Das Einzige, das ihr einfiel, war, ihren Instinkten zu folgen, und ihr Körper drängte sie dazu, sich enger an Kathryn zu schmiegen. Ihr Drang dazu war schon beinahe ein brennendes Bedürfnis und Seven fand es spannend, so dass sie sich langsam weiter an Kathryn drückte. Sie duckte sich sogar ein wenig, um Janeway einen besseren Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Kathryn nahm die Einladung an und bewegte ihren Kopf nach vorne. Ihre Lippen berührten Sevens warmen Nacken.

Seven zog scharf die Luft ein und ihre Augen drohten zuzufallen. Sie bemühte sich, die Kontrolle zu wahren, doch als sich Kathryns Lippen fester auf ihre brennende Haut pressten, verlor sie den Kampf. Ihre Augen schlossen sich und sie neigte ihren Kopf nach links.

Kathryn grinste, während ihre Lippen näher an Sevens Ohr wanderten. Sie streifte mit ihren Lippen über Sevens Ohr und fuhr mit der Zunge über den äußeren Rand.

Seven stöhnte auf und verlor den Ton auf der Drehscheibe vollends aus den Augen. Die vielen verschiedenen, von Kathryn ausgelösten Empfindungen, die ihren Körper durchliefen, hüllten sie vollständig ein.

Kathryn zog sich von Sevens Ohr zurück und ihre Lippen glitten zurück zu Sevens Nacken. Sie wanderten bis in die Mitte, dann verharrte Kathryn und warf einen raschen Blick auf die Drehscheibe. Sie lachte in sich hinein als sie sah, dass sich der noch unfertige Becher bedenklich nach links neigte. Sie neigte ihren Kopf wieder nach vorne und biss Seven behutsam in den Nacken. Dann hauchte sie einen zärtlichen Kuss auf ebendiese Stelle, hob ihren Kopf dann wieder ein wenig und brachte ihre Lippen wieder an Sevens Ohr.

„Kathryn", flüsterte Seven, ihre Stimme tief und heiser.

„Unser Becher gelingt nicht besonders gut", flüsterte Kathryn in einer sehr tiefen und vielsagenden Tonlage.

Seven zwang ihre Augen auf und sah, dass der Becher stark nach links kippte.

„Tut mir leid." Sie wollte sich aufrichten.

„Ist schon in Ordnung.", versicherte Kathryn und gab Seven zur Bestätigung einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Und einfach zu beheben."

Seven blieb entspannt und zusammengesunken in Kathryns Armen, während sie half, den Becher wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie war erleichtert, als der Becher dann wieder aufrecht stand und nichts mehr darauf hinwies, dass er jemals nach einer Seite gekippt war.

Kathryn lächelte, als sie sah, wie perfekt und fast schon logisch der Becher geworden war. Der Becher war vollkommen eben und hatte noch keinerlei Charakter, ebenso wie Seven, als sie neu an Bord der _Voyager _gekommen war.

Die Borg studierte das Tongefäß, doch obwohl es perfekt und akkurat gestaltet war, war sie nicht so richtig zufrieden damit. Sie wollte, dass es etwas Besonderes hatte, irgendetwas fehlte daran.

„Kathryn?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja.", wisperte die ältere Frau.

„Irgendetwas fehlt!", bemerkte Seven in einem merkwürdigen, beinahe traurigen Tonfall.

„Was meinst du?", drängte Kathryn, obwohl sie schon vermutete, worauf Seven hinauswollte.

Seven starrte auf den Becher, der sich auf der Scheibe drehte.

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Anscheinend kann ich den richtigen Ausdruck dafür nicht finden." Ein Stirnrunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Der Becher ist sehr schlicht und glatt und so schlicht und glatt gefällt er mir nicht."

„Oh", flüsterte Kathryn, „du möchtest ihm mehr Charakter verleihen."

Die Borg strahlte bei diesem Wort.

„Ja, ich glaube, du hast Recht."

„Weißt du, was du hinzufügen möchtest?", regte der Captain an. „Vielleicht solltest du einfach etwas mit Ton herumprobieren."

Seven neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und dachte darüber nach. Sie entschied, dass sie möglicherweise zuviel darüber nachdachte und einfach herum experimentieren sollte, wie Kathryn es vorgeschlagen hatte. Sie nahm ihre Hände von dem Ton und tauchte sie ins Wasser.

Kathryn folgte rasch ihrem Beispiel und führte ihrer beider Hände zurück zu dem Tongefäß.

Seven verschränkte ihre Hände mit Kathryns und dieses Mal führte sie Kathryns Hände.

Kathryn lächelte und senkte ihr Kinn behutsam auf Sevens Schulter. Sie überließ es ihrer Freundin, den Ton nach Herzenslust zu bearbeiten.

Seven erreichte die Mitte des Bechers und presste ihre Hände fester dagegen. Sofort beulte sich der Ton ein, aber nur ein wenig. Dann ließ Seven ihre Hände mit einem bestimmten Druck nach oben gleiten, den sie immer weiter verringerte, je weiter sie sich der Oberkante näherte. Als sie die Oberkante erreicht hatte, brachte sie ihre Hände wieder an den unteren Teil des Bechers zurück und glitt behutsam mit den Fingern durch den Ton. Seven gönnte sich einen Moment, um sich daran zu erfreuen, dass der Becher sich nun von der Mitte hin nach oben hin erweiterte. Sie entschied, dass er nun mehr Charakter hatte, dennoch wollte sie noch etwas hinzufügen.

Kathryn schwieg, während sie erfreut die neue Form des Bechers betrachtete. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie diese neue Optik bevorzugte, die breite obere Form, die sich bis zur Mitte hin verjüngte und von dort gerade nach unten lief.

Seven neigte ihren Kopf ein wenig und entwand Kathryn ihre rechte Hand. Sie streckte ihren rechten Zeigefinger aus, steckte ihren Fingernagel behutsam in den Ton und kreierte damit eine feine, den Becher umlaufende Linie.

Diese Idee gefiel Kathryn, deshalb langte sie mit ihrer rechten Hand nach der Mitte des Bechers und steckte ihren Fingernagel ebenfalls vorsichtig in den feuchten Ton. Sie lächelte, als sich daraus ein Ring rund um den Becher bildete.

Seven lächelte, als Kathryn ihrer Idee derart zustimmte. Erneut ergriff sie Kathryns Hand und führte sie an den oberen Rand des Bechers.

„Zusammen!", flüsterte sie.

Kathryns Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen als sie ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger unter Sevens hielt. Gemeinsam steckten sie ihre Fingernägel in den Ton und kreierten zwei feine parallele Linien im Ton. Dann zog Seven schnell ihre Hände fort, damit sie nicht etwas auslöschten, das sie geschaffen hatten.

Kathryn hörte auf, das Pedal zu treten und schließlich hielt die Scheibe an. Seven wusste, dass Kathryn auf irgendeine Art der Antwort von ihr wartete.

„Ich glaube, ich bin zufrieden."

„Es sieht wunderschön aus", lobte der Captain.

Die Borg nickte mit dem Kopf und angesichts des Bechers breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Weiter geht's!", drängte Kathryn. Widerstrebend stand sie auf und näherte sich der Drehscheibe. Sie ergriff die Drehscheibe an beiden Seiten und hob den oberen Teil davon ab, als ob es ein Teller wäre.

Seven war gespannt, was Kathryn nun vorhatte, also stand sie ebenfalls auf und folgte ihrer Freundin zu dem Tisch in einer gewissen Ecke des Raumes. Janeway ließ die Platte vorsichtig auf den Tisch gleiten und inspizierte den Becher vorsichtig an der Unterseite.

„Wir müssen ihn unten etwas lockern, damit er nicht festklebt, wenn er trocknet."

Die Borg verstand nun und bemerkte den Spachtel, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Wird das hier für diesen Zweck hinlänglich sein?", bot sie an.

Der Captain lächelte und nahm das angebotene Werkzeug an. Vorsichtig setzte sie den Spachtel flach zwischen den Boden des Bechers und der Platte an, schob ihn vorwärts und er glitt zwischen den tönernen Becher und die nasse Platte und löste die beiden Dinge voneinander.

„Perfekt!", wisperte sie und hielt beide Enden des Spachtels. „Nimm das Stück Papier dort, Seven."

Die junge Frau hatte das Papier vorher schon gesehen und nahm es nun auf.

„Ich werde den Becher nun etwas anheben und du schiebst dann das Papier darunter, ja?"

Seven nickte nur und als Janeway den Becher etwas anhob, schob sie rasch das Wachspapier darunter. Dann senkte der Captain den Becher wieder ab und zog behutsam den Spachtel darunter hervor.

„Nun muss er ein wenig trocknen, bevor wir ihn bemalen können."

Sie nahm die Platte wieder auf und brachte sie zum Kamin hinüber, der über einen kleinen Sims verfügte. Vorsichtig setzte sie die Platte mit dem Becher davor ab und verschob den Becher etwas auf der Platte, damit er näher am Feuer stand.

„Wir lassen es erstmal zwanzig Minuten hier stehen."

Seven nickte und folgte ihrer Freundin zu einer anderen Schüssel mit sauberem Wasser. Rasch wuschen Sie und Janeway ihre Hände, dann führte Janeway sie zurück in den Hauptwohnraum, den sie zuerst betreten hatten.

Kathryn hielt noch immer Sevens Hand als sie sich auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin niederließen.

Seven spürte, dass sich noch immer Ton an ihrer linken Hand befand, aber sie entschied, es vorerst dabei zu belassen, bis sie sie später säubern würde. Sie wusste, dass es sinnlos war, eine Bemerkung darüber fallen zu lassen, wenn sie nichts daran ändern konnte.

Der Captain lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück und bemerkte, dass Seven in ihrer steifen Körperhaltung verharrte. Sie langte nach vorne, legte ihre Hand auf Sevens Oberschenkel und drückte ihn sanft. Fragend wölbte die Borg ihre metallische Augenbraue.

Janeway lachte leise und wisperte:  
„Entspann dich, Seven."

„Ich werde mich fügen", erwiderte die Borg. Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ die Schultern sinken. Sie genoss die Empfindung, die Kathryns Finger auslösten, als sie gedankenverloren kleine Kreise auf Sevens Bein malten; sie konnte die Wärme sogar durch ihren Biosuit spüren. Sie sah herab und beobachtete Kathryns Hand. Sie überlegte, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie dem Captain diese Empfindung ebenfalls zukommen ließe und es war, als ob Kathryn ihre Gedanken lesen würde.

„Du kannst mich berühren, Seven", bot der Captain behutsam an.

„Ich… " Seven runzelte die Stirn angesichts ihrer Unfähigkeit, das schon früher verstanden zu haben.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich war mir nicht sicher."

Kathryn lächelte zart, denn sie liebte die Unerfahrenheit der Borg. Das war einer jener absolut seltenen Momente, in denen die Borg einen Mangel an Fertigkeiten zeigte, wo sie doch sonst über soviel Wissen verfügte. Es schuf ein Prickeln in Kathryns Magen, dass sie es sein würde, die Sevens neue Erfahrungen in einer romantischen Beziehung teilen würde. Doch dann verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken und kehrte zu dem aktuellen Gesprächsthema zurück.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Seven… Du hast eine Menge zu lernen." Sie machte eine Pause und fügte hinzu: „Ich ebenso."

Sevens Augen leuchteten sofort auf, als sie diese Bemerkung hörte, das hatte sie nicht in Betracht gezogen.

„Allerdings hast du vorher schon Beziehungen gehabt."

„Jaaa", stimmte der Captain langsam zu. „Aber du musst verstehen, dass jede Beziehung anders ist."

In dem Gesicht der jungen Frau spiegelte sich Neugierde wieder.

„Warum ist das so, Kathryn?"

„Nun, stell dir das so vor," begann Janeway, „wenn eine Person sich mit einer anderen verabredet, lernen sie einander kennen, ihre Charaktereigenschaften, ihre Bedürfnisse, ihre Wünsche, Abneigungen und Vorlieben." Sie neigte ein wenig den Kopf.

Zustimmend nickte Seven langsam, das erschien ihr vernünftig.

„Wie auch immer", warf die ältere Frau ein, „wenn sie sich trennen und sich mit anderen verabreden, müssen sie herausfinden, wie diese neue Person denkt und fühlt."

Seven verstand nun ganz genau, was der Captain ihr erklärte.

„Und das kann ebenfalls die Art der Beziehung verändern", bemerkte sie.

„Ja, sogar sehr." Kathryn lächelte, als ihre Freundin verstand, doch das Lächeln verschwand wieder. „Ich kann dich nicht so behandeln, wie ich … Mark Johnson behandelt habe. Du bist nicht derselbe Mensch und die Beziehung, die ich zu ihm hatte, würde nicht zu dem passen, was wir haben."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe", stimmte die Borg zu. „Es ist, als hätte man ein speziell passendes Programm für jede Beziehung."

Kathryn lachte leise über den Versuch einer Analogie, den Sevens logischer Geist ersonnen hatte.

„Nicht ganz, aber so ziemlich." Sie machte eine Pause und entschied sich dann, dem etwas hinzuzufügen: „Du musst daran denken, dass du immer wieder neue Dinge über deinen Partner lernst, ebenso über die Beziehung. Und du musst bedenken, dass Menschen sich verändern und sich damit auch die Beziehung zueinander verändert… sogar in Freundschaften."

„Das ist wahr", pflichtete Seven ihrer Freundin bei. „Ich denke, B'Elanna beginnt damit, meine Gegenwart zu mögen." Ihre Augen wandten sich vom Feuer ab und begegneten Janeways.

„Ich hatte erwartet, dass sie wesentlich ärgerlicher sein würde, als ich die Energie umgeleitet habe. Sie war verärgert, aber nicht so sehr, wie ich erwartet hätte."

Der Captain nickte langsam mit dem Kopf.

„Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du und B'Elanna euch mit der Zeit näher kommt.

Sevens Okularimplantat hob sich rasch, angesichts dieser Aussage. Kathryn lachte über diesen Blick und grinste.

„Du wirst schon sehen", versprach sie.

„Möglicherweise!", gab die Borg leise nach. Dann sah sie ihre Freundin aufmerksam an und fühlte das Bedürfnis, sie zu küssen. Seven drängte sich dazu, diesem Bedürfnis nachzugeben und so beugte sie sich vor und ergriff Besitz von Kathryns Lippen.

Kathryn stöhnte leise auf, als Seven in ihren Mund eindrang. Sie genoss Sevens vorsichtige Erkundung und bewegte ihre Hände, um die Seiten der Borg zu erfassen. Als sie sich von einander trennten, wisperte sie:  
„Leg dich hin."

Seven war fasziniert von diesem Ansinnen, sie lehnte sich zurück und legte sich auf den Rücken. Sie fühlte Erregung und Aufregung durch ihren Körper strömen, als Kathryn sich auf sie legte. Kathryn lächelte ihre Freundin an und senkte dann den Kopf, um Seven zu küssen.

Die Borg schloss ihre Augen und überließ Janeway die Kontrolle über diesen langen und sinnlichen Kuss. Sie schlang ihre Arme um Janeways Taille und spürte, wie Kathryn ihren Körper in eine bequemere Position brachte.

Kathryn zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück und brachte ihren Kopf weiter zu Sevens Hals hinab. Zärtlich küsste sie Sevens Hals und ließ ihre Lippen weiter hinabwandern, bis in Sevens Halsbeuge. Seven stieß ein leises, aber tiefes Stöhnen aus. Instinktiv beugte sie den Hals und ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie fühlte nun ein dumpfes Ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen und sie bemerkte, dass ihre Sehnsucht dadurch nur zu einem ohnmächtigen Hunger anwuchs.

Kathryn wanderte mit ihren Lippen wieder nach oben und sie küsste Sevens Kinnlinie. Sie hob ihren Kopf ein wenig und lächelte, als sich Sevens metallischblaue Augen öffneten. Seven konnte nicht anders als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Als Kathryn sie dann ansah, als ob sie sie inspizieren würde, begann sie, sich ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen.

Kathryn lachte leise über Sevens Unbehagen. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und küsste scherzhaft Sevens Nasenspitze.

„Alles in Ordnung", flüsterte sie, „ich bewundere dich nur."

„Du bist ästhetisch wesentlich ansprechender als ich!", versicherte die Borg. Kathryn lachte zärtlich und erwiderte:  
„Aber mein Gesicht habe ich mein Leben lang gesehen."

„Ich hoffe, dass ich genauso viel Zeit habe", flüsterte Seven sehnsüchtig.

Kathryn fühlte, wie Wärme in ihr aufstieg, als ihre Freundin ihren Wunsch formulierte.

„Ich bin sicher, das wirst du!", äußerte sie mit warmer Stimme. Dann hob sie ihre linke Hand und führte ihre Fingerspitzen nah an Sevens Okularimplantat heran, zögerte dann aber. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sich Seven dabei fühlte, wenn sie es berühren würde.  
„Es ist in Ordnung", versicherte die junge Frau.

„Danke!", kam es von Kathryn. Vorsichtig berührte sie das kühle Metall und ihr Lächeln kehrte zurück, als sie ihre Finger über das Implantat gleiten ließ. Sevens Augen schlossen sich, als sich das Implantat unter Kathryns Berührung erwärmte. Ihr Implantat sammelte bereits Daten über Janeway, allerdings waren sie nicht ganz so detailliert wie es die von ihrer Borghand wären. Dann bemerkte sie, dass Kathryns Blick zu dem sternförmigen Implantat unter ihrer Schläfe gewandert war und sie drehte den Kopf nach links. Kathryn freute sich über Sevens Angebot und behutsam berührte sie den Stern und fuhr jeden Strahl entlang. Sie lächelte angesichts des Implantats und aus irgendeinem Grund verursachte es ein brennendes Gefühl in ihrem Leib. Sie wusste, dass es dauerhafte Erinnerungen an Sevens Borghälfte waren und es schien Janeway zu erregen.

Seven drehte ihren Kopf zurück und war erleichtert, sie lächeln zu sehen, dennoch war sie noch immer unsicher.

„Stören sie dich sehr, Kathryn?"

Der Captain betrachtete wieder das Implantat über Sevens Augenbraue, doch dann sah sie Seven in die Augen.

„Nein", wisperte sie aufrichtig, „ich finde sie interessant." Ihre Augen flackerten zu dem Okularimplantat und dann zurück zu Sevens Augen.

„Sie steigern nur deine Schönheit."

Seven lächelte aufrichtig angesichts Kathryns ehrlicher Meinung.

Kathryn hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch kein so fantastisches und wunderschönes Lächeln gesehen. Sie prägte sich diesen Anblick fest ein und verschloss ihn in ihrem Herzen.

„Du solltest mehr Lächeln, Seven."

„Das werde ich," flüsterte Seven, „aber nur für dich."

Der Captain wusste dieses Versprechen zu schätzen, war aber ein wenig neugierig.

„Warum nur für mich?"

„Weil ich weiß, wie sehr es dir gefällt!", sagte die Borg leise.

„Das tut es", pflichtete Janeway ihr bei und senkte den Kopf für einen langen Kuss. Nach einer Weile zwang sie sich dazu, den Kuss zu beenden und wisperte:  
„Wir sollten mal nach dem Becher sehen."

Seven nickte und ließ Janeway los.

Der Captain küsste Seven auf ihr Okularimplantat, rollte sich dann von ihr herunter und landete mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden. Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf, doch als Seven ebenfalls aufstand, merkte sie recht schnell, um wie vieles kleiner sie war.

Die hochgewachsene Borg sah forschend hinab in ein paar quecksilberblaue Augen. Und sie wusste, dass sie trotz ihrer Größe nicht diese Aura von Energie und Stärke ausstrahlte, wie Janeway es tat.

„Komm", flüsterte Kathryn. Sie versetzte Seven einen Klaps auf den Bauch und ging dann zum Atelier. Seven folgte ihr rasch mit großen Schritten, um Janeway einzuholen. Sie wurde ein wenig aufgeregt, als sie sah, dass der Becher in der Tat getrocknet war. Kathryn hatte die Platte aufgehoben und zu dem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes zurückgebracht. Behutsam nahm sie den Becher von der Platte und begutachtete ihn aufmerksam, dann reichte sie ihn an Seven weiter. Die Borg legte vorsichtig ihre Hände um den nun trockenen Tonbecher. Sie begutachtete ihn ebenfalls und befand ihn für akzeptabel. Kathryn lachte leise und stellte den Becher zurück auf den Tisch.

„Jetzt müssen wir ihn bemalen."

Seven stimmte aus ganzem Herzen zu, dass es dem Objekt an Farbe mangelte. Sie sah, dass Kathryn einige Farben und Pinsel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes einsammelte und Seven entschied, dass sie wohl mehr von dem Wachspapier brauchen würden, also rollte sie etwas davon ab und breitete es direkt rechts neben der Platte auf dem Tisch aus. Kathryn lächelte über diese Geste und sah forschend zu Seven auf.

„Irgendeine Vorstellung, welche Farben wir nehmen?"

Sie stellte die Farbtöpfe auf die rechte Seite des bunten Wachspapiers und legte die Pinsel auf die linke Seite.

„Ja, ich denke, ich habe da eine Idee." Seven tauschte den Platz mit Janeway und öffnete die Deckel verschiedener Farbtöpfe. Als sie die Farbe gefunden hatte, nach der sie gesucht hatte, nahm sie den Topf auf und goss vorsichtig etwas davon auf das linke Ende des Wachspapiers.

Janeway lächelte angesichts der leuchtend roten Farbe, die Seven sich ausgesucht hatte. Als nächstes sah sie, dass ihre Freundin zwei weitere Farbkleckse ausgegossen hatte, schwarz und weiß. Dann gab Seven ein wenig schwarze Farbe in den weißen Klecks und ebenfalls in das Rot. Der Captain verharrte schweigend und sah neugierig zu, wie Seven das Rot und Schwarz vermischte, bis sie ein dunkles Kastanienrot erreicht hatte. Dann mischte die Borg das Schwarz und Weiß zu Grau, und war damit zufrieden. Neugierig sah sie auf den Becher.

„Du wirst mir helfen?"

Kathryn lachte leise und nickte.

„Natürlich."

Seven lächelte und nahm einen ganz feinen Pinsel.

„Nimm das Dunkelrot und mal den Ring in der Mitte an, den du gemacht hast."

Janeway nahm den Pinsel, den Seven ihr reichte und tauchte die Spitze in das Kastanienrot. Seven ergriff einen weiteren feinen Pinsel und tauchte ihn in die graue Farbe. Zusammen bemalte das Paar die Ringe, die sie in den Becher gemacht hatten, Janeways Ringe wurden dunkelrot, während Seven ihre metallischgrau anmalte.

„Was kommt als nächstes?", fragte der Captain leise. Im Stillen freute sie sich darüber, dass Seven nun die Führung übernommen hatte.

Seven beantwortete die Frage, indem sie dem Captain den Pinsel abnahm und einen breiteren Pinsel in die schwarze Farbe tauchte. Sie reichte den Pinsel an den Captain weiter.

„Jetzt den Rest." Sie nahm einen anderen Pinsel zur Hand und rührte damit in der schwarzen Farbe herum.

Nun malte das Paar zusammen den Rest des Bechers in mitternachtsschwarz an. Als es an die Innenseite ging, war es Janeway, die mit ihrer kleineren Hand den unteren Teil und den Boden problemlos bemalen konnte. Dann malten sie und Seven den restlichen Innenteil schwarz an und lächelten, als sie damit fertig waren.

„Was machen wir jetzt, wo der Becher bemalt ist?"

Kathryn lächelte angesichts der Beharrlichkeit ihrer Freundin, ihr Werk erfolgreich zu beenden.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass wir auch die Unterseite bemalen sollten?"

Die Borg öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

„Du hast Recht."

Janeway lachte, doch sie wurde gleich wieder etwas ernsthafter, als sie vorsichtig den Rand des Bechers berührte. Sie lächelte, als sie feststellte, dass die Farbe bereits trocken war, nahm den Becher auf und stellte ihn verkehrt herum hin. Dann malten sie und Seven den Boden ebenfalls schwarz an.

„Wir sollten den Boden signieren", schlug sie dann vor.

Seven warf ihrer Freundin einen verwirrten Blick zu.

Kathryn grinste und erklärte:  
„Es ist ein Kunstwerk… Jeder Künstler signiert sein Werk."

„Ich stimme zu", erwiderte die Borg. Dann nahm sie Janeway rasch den Pinsel aus der Hand und reichte ihr den mit der roten Farbe, während Seven selbst den grauen Pinsel nahm. Zusammen schrieben sie ihre Namen auf die Unterseite und es war Seven, die ein „und" zwischen „Kathryn" und „Seven" schrieb. Kathryn lächelte und entschied sich, etwas logischeres hinzuzufügen, an dem Seven Freude hätte und malte die Sternzeit darunter.

„Das ist eine exzellente Idee", stimmte die Borg zu.

„Das dachte ich mir!", neckte Janeway. Seven lächelte nur und nahm den Pinsel des Captains.

„Welches ist der nächste Schritt, Kathryn?"

Der Captain lächelte, als Seven ihren Vornamen benutzte. Sie mochte es, wie Seven ihren Namen aussprach.

„Nun müssen wir ihn glasieren, um die Farben zu schützen. Danach brennen wir ihn und sind fertig."

Seven nickte bloß und half Janeway, die Unordnung zu beseitigen, die sie verursacht hatten. Seven räumte ebenfalls die Farbtöpfe beiseite, während der Captain nach dem Topf mit der Glasur für den Becher griff. Als sie sich beide wieder dem Becher zuwandten, inspizierten sie ihn und stellten fest, dass die Farbe trocken war. Nun konnten sie saubere Pinsel nehmen und in ein paar Minuten den Becher gleichmäßig mit der Glasur versehen. Allerdings konnten sie die Innenseite noch nicht glasieren, doch Janeway versicherte, dass sie das nach dem ersten Brand nachholen würden.

Der Captain hob die Platte mit dem Becher auf und trug sie zu einer kleinen Tür im Atelier, die sich als ein Teil des Brennofens herausstellte. Nachdem Seven ihr die kleine Tür geöffnet hatte, konnte sie die Platte hinein schieben und Seven schloss die Tür wieder.

„Computer, den Brennofen niedrig befeuern."

„_Bestätigt",_ zirpte die weibliche Computerstimme. Nach ein paar Sekunden zirpte sie wieder:  
_„Abgeschlossen."_

„Danke.", antwortete der Captain und öffnete die Tür. Seven hob sofort die Augenbraue, als sie hörte, dass der Captain sich beim Computersystem bedankte. Die ältere Frau bemerkte diesen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln, als sie die Platte aus dem Ofen zog.

„Frag nicht!", neckte sie. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass die Platte bereits kalt war und nahm sie vollends aus dem Ofen.

Seven grinste leicht, doch ihr Grinsen wechselte zu einem Lächeln als sie den glänzenden Becher sah.

„Wir müssen das Innere noch glasieren."

„Ja", stimmte Kathryn zu. Sie trug den Becher zurück zum Tisch und sie drehten ihn um, damit sie das Innere noch glasieren konnten. Als sie damit fertig waren, brachte Kathryn den Becher erneut in den Brennofen und befahl dem Computer, den Ofen zu befeuern. Als der Becher fertig gebrannt war, nahm Kathryn ihn heraus und hielt ihn Seven entgegen.

Die Borg nahm das Angebot an und nahm den Becher vorsichtig von der Platte herunter. Janeway lächelte, sagte aber nichts und brachte die Platte zurück zur Töpferscheibe. Sie kam zurück und sah, wie Seven den Becher sorgfältig auf Schönheitsfehler untersuchte.

„Wie ist er?"

Seven erhob den Blick von dem Becher in ihren Händen, hielt den Becher dann für Kathryn empor und antwortete: „Perfekt."

Kathryn lachte und nahm den Becher. Sie drehte ihn vorsichtig in den Händen und stellte fest, dass sie mit diesem Stück recht zufrieden war. Es hatte sich alles besser entwickelt als sie es erwartet hatte und die gesamte Lektion mit Seven war unglaublich schön gewesen.

„Ich stimme dem zu", raunte sie. Sie hob den Kopf und bemerkte:  
„Du hast ausgezeichnete Arbeit geleistet."  
„Ich hatte eine außergewöhnliche Lehrerin", sagte die Borg nüchtern. Der Captain lächelte warm und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Seven neigte ihren Kopf nach unten und kam Kathryn so auf halbem Wege entgegen. Sie erwiderte den zärtlichen Kuss und genoss ihn vollkommen und ebenso die Wärme, die er in ihr schuf. Kathryn zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück und lächelte die jüngere Frau an.

„Bist du bereit für den Aufbruch?"

„Ich denke schon", antwortete die Borg. „Es ist spät."

Der Captain nickte mit dem Kopf und wandte sich dem Wohnraum zu, in dem die Tür zum Holodeck bald erscheinen würde. Seven bemerkte, dass Kathryn es versäumt hatte, den Becher im Atelier zu lassen, da er nun im Wesentlichen ein Bestandteil des DaVinci Programmes war. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Freundin damit im Sinn hatte.

„Computer", forderte Janeway, ihre Augen auf den Becher in ihren Händen gerichtet, „benutze meine Replikatorration, um diesen Becher zu replizieren."

Es gab eine kurze Pause, dann zirpte der Computer:  
_„Vorgang abgeschlossen." _

Kathryn lächelte glücklich und reichte den Becher dann an Seven. Seven war mehr als nur überrascht, doch sie nahm den dargebotenen Becher an.

„Computer, das DaVinci –Programm beenden!"  
Das Holoprogramm endete abrupt und der Raum mit dem Hologitter erschien wieder.

Seven starrte noch immer auf ihre Hände, in denen der Becher ruhte, so echt wie das wahre Leben. Sie hob ihre Augen zu Janeway und sprach das einzige aus, das ihr in den Sinn kam.

„Danke!", flüsterte sie.

Kathryn fühlte, wie ihre Knie weich wurden, als sie diesen emotionalen Ausdruck auf Sevens Gesicht sah. Noch nie hatte sie etwas Derartiges gesehen und es berührte ihr Herz, ebenso wie es Seven berührt hatte, dass sie diesen Becher repliziert und damit bewahrt hatte.

„Wirklich gern geschehen."  
Sevens Augen senkten sich auf den Becher in ihren Händen und schnell wurde ihr bewusst, wie viel dieser Becher ihr bedeutete. Innerhalb weniger Stunden hatte er so viel an Bedeutung gewonnen und sie wusste, dass damit für immer Erinnerungen für sie verbunden sein würden. Wieder sah sie Kathryn an, und tief in ihr fühlte sie einen Schmerz; eine neue Empfindung für sie, und er brannte in ihr. Sie konnte nicht es ganz verstehen, aber sie wusste, dass nur Kathryn dieses starke Gefühl tief in ihr schuf.

"Komm", flüsterte der Captain und berührte auffordernd Sevens Ellbogen. Die junge Frau folgte dem Captain vom Holodeck und in den Turbolift. Schon bald bemerkte sie, dass sie auf dem Deck der Frachträume anhielten und sie folgte Janeway aus dem Turbolift und den Korridor hinab zu Frachtraum Zwei, wo sie den grünlich beleuchteten Raum betraten. Seven erhöhte die Beleuchtung als sie auf ihren Alkoven zuging. Vor ihrem Alkoven stoppte sie und sah den Captain an.

„Ich habe den Abend genossen, Kathryn."  
„Ich auch!", stimmte die ältere Frau glücklich zu. Sie ging näher an Seven heran und legte ihre Hände auf Sevens Taille. Sie bemerkte, dass Seven noch immer den Becher in ihren Händen betrachtete, als würde sie erwarten, dass er einfach verschwand.

„Danke, dass du mit mir gekommen bist."

Seven hob ihren Blick und begegnete dem Janeways.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich begleitet habe."  
„Ich weiß", flüsterte die ältere Frau.

Seven genoss Kathryns entspannten Ausdruck und wusste, dass das eine seltene Gelegenheit war, den Captain so zu sehen. Sie machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz, immer danach zu streben, dass der Captain sich amüsierte.

Sie verlor kurz den Augenkontakt mit Kathryn, als sie den Becher wieder studierte, aber dann richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Freundin.

"Kathryn?"

Kathryn neigte den Kopf leicht nach rechts und hatte einen neugierigen Ausdruck.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihn behältst." Seven hielt ihr den Becher nun entgegen. Nun war Kathryn damit an der Reihe, überrascht zu sein, ihr Mund stand leicht offen, ihr Geist war wie leergefegt und sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Seven hatte den Captain noch nie so überrascht gesehen und im Stillen war sie verzückt von Kathryns Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste aber auch, dass Kathryn nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte, also fuhr sie fort:  
„Ich weiß, dass du ihn benutzen wirst und der Becher wäre weitaus effizienter, wenn er genutzt würde."

Kathryn starrte auf den Becher und dann wieder zu Seven hinauf.

"Seven, ich…."

Seven begann zu lächeln, als sie sah, wie erstaunt ihre Freundin nun wirklich war.

Schließlich erholte der Captain sich davon und beendete ihren begonnenen Satz:

„Seven, ich kann nicht… Du hast ihn gemacht, er gehört dir."

„Wir haben ihn gemacht", korrigierte die Borg. Sie hielt ihr den Becher entgegen und ein Grinsen kräuselte ihre Lippen. „Widerstand ist zwecklos." Dann senkte sie den Kopf und ihr Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln. „Und es würde mir eine große Freude machen, wenn du ihn behältst und benutzt."

„I-ich… " Janeway war sich nicht sicher, was sie sagen sollte, als sie schließlich nachgab und ihre Hände um den Becher legte. Ihre Hände berührten Sevens und sie beobachtete, wie Seven ihren Griff um den Becher löste und ihn in ihre kleineren Hände gleiten ließ. Sie hob den Kopf und flüsterte:  
"Danke, Seven."

Sie schöpfte tief Atem und fühlte ein Brennen in den Augen. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so emotional gefühlt.

„Das bedeutet mir sehr viel", fügte sie ruhig hinzu, „und ich werde gut darauf Acht geben."

„Ich weiß!", bekannte die Borg sanft. Dann neigte sie den Kopf für einen Kuss herab.

Kathryn hielt den Becher fest umklammert, als ihre Lippen Sevens für einen langen und gefühlvollen Kuss trafen. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut gefühlt und sie wusste, dass das jetzt nur von der jungen Frau vor ihr kam. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass Seven etwas in ihr berührte, doch bis zu diesem Abend hatte sie nicht gewusst, wie sehr. Seven zog sich aus dem Kuss zurück, hielt den Kopf aber gebeugt und flüsterte:

„Ich sollte mich regenerieren und du auch."

„Ich denke, ich werde lieber schlafen!", neckte der Captain.

„Akzeptabel", bemerkte die Borg in ihrem üblichen monotonen Tonfall, doch das Glitzern in ihren blauen Augen verriet sie. Kathryn lachte und fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich abkühlte, als Seven sich von ihr entfernte. Ihr Körper schmerzte beinahe vor Verlangen, als Seven die Stufen zu der Plattform erklomm. Während Seven sich in ihrem Alkoven aufstellte, ging sie zur Arbeitsstation hinüber und tippte die Befehle ein, damit Sevens Regenerationszyklus in einer Minute beginnen würde. Dann eilte sie die Stufen hinauf und verschwendete nicht eine Sekunde, um Sevens Kopf mit ihrer freien Hand zu sich herabzuziehen. Seven kostete den langsamen Kuss aus, während die Sekunden bis zum Beginn ihres Regenerationszyklus abliefen. Als sie den Kuss unterbrach, flüsterte sie:  
„Schlaf gut, Kathryn."  
„Das werde ich!", versprach der Captain und spürte, wie Sevens Hände ihre Seiten losließen. Sie beobachtete, wie sich Sevens Augen schlossen und sie in ihren Regenerationszyklus fiel. Kathryn beugte sich vor und berührte mit ihren Lippen sanft die vollen Lippen von Seven für einen Gutenacht-Kuss. Als sie sich zurückzog, glaubte sie, einen kleinen Laut des Protestes von Sevens Lippen vernommen zu haben, doch sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. Diesmal schmerzte Kathryn das Herz, als sie ihre Hand an die Wange der anderen Frau legte. Bevor sie wegging, reckte sie sich , küsste Seven auf die Stirn und wisperte:  
„Ich denke, ich liebe dich, Seven of Nine."

Dann drehte sie sich herum, kletterte von der Plattform herab, um sich in ihr Quartier zu begeben. An der Tür des Frachtraumes blieb sie stehen, sah auf den Becher in ihrer Hand und sah dann zurück zu Seven. Sie runzelte die Stirn als sie sah, dass auf Sevens friedlichem Gesicht ein Lächeln lag, etwas, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte, wenn Seven regenerierte. Kathryn verlor ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck und bewunderte einfach nur diesen Anblick, der sich für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingegraben hatte. Schließlich verließ sie den Frachtraum und steuerte auf den Turbolift zu, der sie zu den oberen Decks bringen würde. Und als sie im Turbolift fuhr, studierte sie den Becher in ihrer Hand und las die Unterseite mit ihren Namen und der Sternzeit immer wieder. Als sie ihn zur Seite drehte, versuchte sie zu ergründen, warum Seven ausgerechnet diese Farben gewählt hatte. Doch dann wurde ihr plötzlich klar, warum.

Ihre Finger berührten den Ring am Boden, den Seven gemacht und angemalt hatte.  
„Sevens", flüsterte sie und ihr Finger wanderte zu dem Ring in der Mitte.

„Meiner." Dann erreichte ihr Finger die oberen beiden Ringe, die sie gemeinsam gemacht und bemalt hatten.

„Unsere."

Kathryn lachte glücklich und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich in einem Lächeln.

„Gott, sie ist cleverer als ich dachte."  
In ihrem Geist lief der Abend noch einmal ab und ein weiterer Gedanke beschlich sie. Sie wusste nun, dass Seven von Anfang an geplant hatte, ihr den Becher zu geben, ob nun oder erst später, weil Seven den Becher als Werkstück für sie beide ausgesucht hatte. Seven wusste, dass Kathryn einen Becher für ihren Kaffee gebrauchen konnte und es war Sevens Absicht gewesen, etwas zu produzieren, das sich für Kathryn als praktisch erwies.

Nun verließ Kathryn den Turbolift und steuerte ihr Quartier an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Seven sich so viele Gedanken gemacht und alles so genau geplant hatte. Sie musste sichergehen, dass sie sich noch einmal richtig bei ihrer Freundin dafür bedankte, wenn sie die nächste Gelegenheit dafür fand.

Als der Captain ihr Quartier betrat, ging sie sofort auf ihren Arbeitsplatz zu und stellte den Becher sanft für morgen dorthin. Sie hatte die Absicht, ihn zu benutzen, wie sie es Seven versprochen hatte, einerlei, was jemand dazu sagen oder fragen würde. Sie war sogar schon fast dabei, sich im Geiste die Antworten auf die möglichen Fragen zu überlegen, die ihr Morgen möglicherweise gestellt wurden. Dann entschied sie, dass es definitiv Zeit war, ins Bett zu gehen und nachdem sie ihre Uniform für den nächsten Tag repliziert hatte, zog sie sich in ihrem Badezimmer aus.

Einmal mehr fand Kathryn sich allein in ihrem Bett, doch nun ziemlich sicher, dass sie eine ruhige Nacht erholsamen Schlafes haben würde. Morgen würde sie mit den Führungsoffizieren sprechen und einen Kurs zu dem von Sevens vorgeschlagenen M-Klasse-Planeten planen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Morgen ein guter Tag sein würde, doch dass er noch besser würde, wenn sie Seven sah. Kathryn musste zugeben, dass die Suche nach dem M-Klasse-Planeten die Hoffnung auf Erholung und Entspannung in naher Zukunft brachte.

**Ende**

* * *


End file.
